Glitter in the air
by Estrella de la Tarde1
Summary: Toda gran historia de amor tiene un punto de inflexión. El de Kurt y Blaine es a los 23 años, cuando Kurt recibe una pasantía para irse por dos años a París. Esta es la historia de cómo se construye y se re-construye un amor.


**Título: **_Glitter in the air_  
><strong>Personajes:<strong> Blaine Anderson. Kurt Hummel. Menciones de Noah Puckerman, Quinn Fabray, Brittany Pierce, Santana López, Rachel Berry, Valerie Adams (OFC). 95% Blaine!centric.  
><strong>Parejas:<strong> Blaine/Kurt; menciones de Puck/Quinn, Brittany/Santana, Blaine/OMC, Kurt/OMC y Santana/OFC  
><strong>Amistades<strong> Blainetana. Quinn/Blaine. Blainchel. HummelBerry.  
><strong>Rating:<strong> NC-17  
><strong>Extensión:<strong> ~18 K.  
><strong>Resumen:<strong> Toda gran historia de amor tiene un punto de inflexión. El de Kurt y Blaine es a los 23 años, cuando Kurt recibe una pasantía para irse por dos años a París. Esta es la historia de cómo se construye y se re-construye un amor.  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> Si Glee me perteneciera, no tienen ni la menor idea de lo divertido que sería esto. _Glitter in the air_, de P!ink, tampoco me pertenece, lamentablemente.  
><strong>Advertencias:<strong> Spoilers hasta el 3x05. Referencias a sexo. Nada explícito  
><strong>Notas:<strong>  
>1. Este fic fue escrito para <strong>vimpela<strong> para el **aisinfronteras**. Sé que a veces se pasa por la comu un poco de incógnito, así que quiero aprovechar la oportunidad para decirle que escribí esta monstruosidad con el corazón en la boca de ansiedad y miedo por que le gustara. Por lo que me han dicho, algo de su objetivo fue cumplido. Me conformo con que te haya sacado una sonrisa.  
>2. Quiero agradecer, como siempre, a <strong>michan_kitamura<strong>, quien estuvo ahí conmigo en todo momento durante el proceso de producción de esta historia, para tratar de ayudarme a conseguir una historia que fuese a gustarle a mi AI, para darme sugerencias, para leer cada oración prácticamente al mismo ritmo al que las iba produciendo. Por ser algo así como mi _beta_, pero en realidad ser mi cheerleader, mi aguante, mi soporte, mi apoyo espiritual. Sweetie, como siempre, lo único que tengo para decirte es: _Eres el Kurt de mi Blaine_. All my heart for you.  
>3. Estoy mal de la cabeza, así que esta historia no está escrita en orden cronológico. Mezcla fragmentos del <em>antes<em> y del _después_, y ni siquiera ellos están en orden. Por el bien de su salud mental, cada fragmento está encabezado con un número. Ese número representa el orden cronológico de la historia, por si eso los ayuda para no perderse y para saber qué pasó antes de qué. Es posible leer la historia en orden siguiendo esos números, pero no fue escrita con ese propósito y, sinceramente, creo que pierde un poco de su encanto.  
>4. Los fragmentos del <em>antes<em> de esta historia pertenecen al universo de _Melodías_, y debo decir que eso es dolorosamente evidente. Esta historia y esta canción embrujaron mi cabeza durante mucho tiempo, y aún hoy en día, si la escucho de noche y en silencio, me hace llorar. Quizás no se note demasiado o nadie sepa apreciarlo, pero en esta historia hay un pedazo de mi corazón.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Have you ever fed a lover with just your hands?<strong>_

**12**

Blaine se despierta a las cinco de la madrugada porque acaba de terminar una época de levantarse a horas insanas para corregir exámenes como poseso y aún tiene el sueño cambiado. Se frota los ojos con las manos y lleva el brazo a la mesita de luz en un acto reflejo para apagar el despertador- y se sonríe, porque eso es un pequeño placer, el despertarse porque se despierta el cuerpo y no porque una alarma irritante le taladra los tímpanos- y en lugar de encontrarse con su viejo radio reloj tira al suelo un portarretratos y qué demonios.

Oh.

_Oh._

Cómo pudo olvidarlo aunque más no fuese que por un instante, un solo instante de la mente adormilada y tan cansada.

No puede entender como el ruido no ha despertado a Kurt, quien siempre ha tenido el sueño ligero.

Pero quizás los años han cambiado un poco los hábitos de Kurt, o quizás está jodidamente agotado o quizás (_quizás, quizás_), simplemente se está tan a gusto que no siente la necesidad de despertarse.

Blaine se acurruca contra su cuerpo desnudo, y a duras penas puede contener un gemido de satisfacción, porque no importa si otras pequeñas cosas han cambiado, no importa si el que ha cambiado ha sido él, porque esos pequeños detalles son los que todavía le funcionan como cable a tierra.

La piel de Kurt sigue siendo tan suave como cuando tenía diecisiete y Blaine lo acarició por primera vez por debajo de la ropa. La piel de Kurt sigue siendo tan suave como cuando tenía veintitrés e hicieron el amor por última vez.

La piel de Kurt sigue siendo igual de suave, pero el tacto de su cuerpo es distinto, la forma de sus caderas no es exactamente igual, y cuando Blaine lo acaricia con dedos ligeros, siente, _sabe_, que tiene nuevas heridas, cerradas y sin cerrar, y heridas antiguas que han vuelto a abrirse y cicatrices que han mutado, que han cambiado, que nunca volverán a ser las mismas, y sabe que es un poco su culpa, y no puede arrepentirse, pero tampoco puede obviar la tristeza.

Kurt ha cambiado y a la vez sigue siendo el mismo Kurt, y la luz que emana de su cuerpo desnudo es distinta, tiene una intensidad y un espesor distintos, pero sigue emanando luz, y Blaine no puede evitar que le tiemblen las manos mientras se aferra a esa cintura que se siente tan cercana al hogar.

No es solo la maravilla de haberse encontrado con Kurt después de tantos años y de tanto dolor, y de la ceguera impuesta para evitar ese dolor; no es solo la maravilla de que Kurt lo reconociese y lo aceptase con una sonrisa y un abrazo en lugar del comentario sarcástico que Blaine hubiese esperado; no es solo la maravilla de que Kurt haya decidido besarlo en aquel balcón infame y lo haya tomado de la mano para animarlo a entrar cuando lo llevó a su departamento.

Es, especialmente, la maravilla de que sus cuerpos aún encajen, la maravilla de que no se haya perdido la magia de que puedan reírse mientras tienen sexo, la maravilla de que Kurt se haya dormido entre sus brazos, sin defensas y sin resguardos, que Blaine no sabe, pero está seguro, que es mucho más de lo que podrían decir a su favor la mayoría de los otros amantes que Kurt seguramente ha tenido.

Es la maravilla de saber aún qué cuerdas pulsar, cómo aceitar cada engranaje, qué clavijas afinar para hacer a Kurt ondular y brillar en el esplendor de su encanto andrógino y final.

Blaine no ha sido infeliz durante los últimos cuatro años; ha conseguido un trabajo que lo satisface y lo mantiene activo, ha hecho amigos, ha conservado a los pocos que valen la pena de los viejos tiempos, ha tenido parejas, ha tenido sexo, ha tenido cariño. Pero no ha tenido a Kurt, a Kurt que es un hito y una maravilla en sí mismo, y aunque no ha sido infeliz durante los últimos cuatro años, el simple placer de poder acariciarle los labios entreabiertos con la punta de los dedos hace que Blaine vuelva a sentirse verdaderamente completo.

* * *

><em><strong>Closed your eyes and trusted, just trusted<strong>_

**6**

- ¡No espíes!

- ¡No estoy espiando!- Respondió Blaine, pese a los delatores dedos entreabiertos que estaban cubriendo sus ojos.

- Y yo me chupo el dedo.

- ¿Puedo espiar _eso_? Porque, realmente, Kurt, hace cuatro meses que no te veo, y me parece bastante injusto que… ¡Auch! Interpretaré eso como un no.

- Mejor así.- Kurt acompañó su respuesta de un nuevo tironeo de la mano de su novio, y se balanceó ansioso unos segundos en las puntas de los pies antes de anunciar finalmente.- Puedes abrir los ojos.

Blaine abrió los ojos y pese a la sonrisa inmediata que afloró a sus labios, Kurt no pudo evitar el deseo de tironearse un poco nerviosamente del cuello de la camisa- porque Blaine era su novio, y aunque solía menospreciar su opinión con un gesto desdeñoso, la verdad era que le importaba su opinión casi y hasta un poco más que la de su padre- cosa que seguramente hubiese hecho si no fuese, bueno, _Kurt Hummel_.

- Es maravilloso, Kurt.- Y el rubor subió enseguida a sus mejillas al tiempo que Blaine lo abrazaba, porque, _ey_, a veces él también pensaba que era maravilloso, pero otras veces pensaba que parecía algo recién salido del quinto círculo del infierno, pero nunca, nunca, dejaba de ser algo completamente_ suyo_ y eso… _eso_ era lo que lo hacía maravilloso.

- Será maravilloso el día en que pueda deshacerme de los almohadones de Rachel, porque estoy seguro de que me saldrán úlceras en los ojos si continúo viéndolos todos los días.- Contestó de todos modos, porque esa era la respuesta políticamente correcta si uno era Kurt Hummel.

Pero Blaine sonrió de todas formas, porque sabía leer detrás de todas las respuestas políticamente correctas de Kurt Hummel y porque, en el fondo, _el diablo se llevase su alma_, Kurt estaba seguro de que le gustaban los almohadones de Rachel.

- Es tu departamento, Kurt, y es maravilloso, porque es tuyo, y está en Nueva York, y huele a cariño, y está decorado con sueños y ambiciones. Y es tuyo. Y está en Nueva York. ¿Qué más puedes pedir?

Kurt hubiera querido contestarle que no era suyo, y que bien que les costaba pagar la renta todos los meses, y que podría pedir un closet más grande y que Rachel no se gastase toda el agua caliente al ducharse por las mañanas día sí y día también, y una cafetera que funcionase como dios manda, _y_. Pero Blaine lo abrazó estrecho, y Kurt hundió la nariz en el hueco de su cuello, y era consciente de que lo había extrañado, pero hasta ese momento nunca se había dado cuenta de cuánta _falta_ le había hecho.

- A ti.- Murmuró finalmente, bajito, casi esperando que Blaine no lo oyese.

Pero Blaine lo oyó, o se lo imaginó, y lo tomó de la mano sonriente.

- Pronto, Kurt. Más pronto de lo que te esperas. Vas a ver que cuando yo llegue ya ni te acordarás de mi, tan embebido vas a estar en Nueva York y la maravilla de esta vida que siempre quisiste.

- No hay nada que pudiera hacerme olvidarme de ti.- Y demonios, qué sentimental que se había puesto, y ese no era para nada lo que tenía planeado para la llegada de Blaine.- Vamos, te mostraré un cuarto que seguramente encontrarás maravilloso.- Dijo guiando el camino.

- ¿Tu cuarto?

- Aja.

- ¿Completamente libre de los macabros designios de Rachel?

- Necesita un permiso firmado para entrar. No es como si alguna vez lo consiguiese.

- _Necesito_ ver eso. Seguro que es fantástico, Kurt.

- Oh, no te preocupes.- Le respondió Kurt, abriendo la puerta con una sonrisa.- Yo me ocuparé de que lo _encuentres_ fantástico.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Have you ever thrown a fistfull of glitter in the air?<strong>_

**16**

- ¿Alguna vez pensaste en que íbamos a estar aquí?

Blaine se da vuelta para mirarlo y no puede evitar la sonrisa cuando Kurt chasquea la lengua en claro signo de desaprobación y le acomoda la corbata que Blaine tiene en perfectas condiciones, muchas gracias.

- ¿En la boda de Santana? Bueno, San ha pasado momentos terribles, eso no te lo puedo negar. Y ha habido momentos en los que te juro que pensé que nunca iba a poder superar a Brittany. Y la verdad es que no estoy del todo seguro de que haya podido superarla. Pero quizás no le haga falta superar ese dolor para poder volver a ser feliz. Quiere horrores a Valerie, y Valerie tiene todas las cualidades necesarias para hacerla feliz. Y se merece ser feliz, y está dispuesta a luchar con uñas y dientes para conseguirlo. Valerie es leal, firme, y tiene el corazón bien puesto. No podría haber pedido nada mejor para Santana. Y se merecen mutuamente, y me siento orgulloso de estar compartiendo este momento con ella. - Kurt lo mira sonriente con la cabeza de medio lado y Blaine no puede evitar sonrojarse.- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Tengo algo en la cara?

- Sigues siendo un sentimental cuando hablas de ella. Espero que ella siga mereciéndoselo.

- Tanto como se lo mereció siempre.- Blaine apoya el mentón en el puño, pensativo.- Todos ayudaron, es cierto, pero creo que fue gracias a ella que mantuve la cordura los primeros tiempos, ¿sabes?- Y no dice los primeros tiempos _de qué_, porque han hablado de todo, pero aunque hayan pasado cuatro años, la herida aún está demasiado abierta y no ha recibido curación suficiente como para hablarla sin más en la vida cotidiana.- Nunca podría decírselo sin que me golpeara, y estoy seguro de que también tú me golpearás si lo digo, pero creo que nuestra amistad funciona porque es tan parecida a ti en muchos aspectos. Y tan distinta en tantos otros.

Kurt sonríe, y Blaine piensa una vez más que los años lo han suavizado, lo han hecho hombre de mundo, le han limado las aristas, han dejado a Kurt intacto, puro talento y pura magia, puro corazón y pura valentía, y el mismo dolor le ha domado el carácter, le ha enseñado que no puede llevarse el mundo por delante, porque el mundo se lo llevará por delante a él. Es un alivio, por supuesto, pero no por eso deja de tener un sabor agridulce.

- Es tu mejor amiga, Blaine. _Intentaré_ tomarlo como un halago.

Y ese es el momento en el que Blaine tiene ganas de besarlo como si volvieran a tener diecisiete y estuvieran encerrados con un calor infernal en la parte de atrás del auto de Kurt. Tiene ganas de rozarle la mano en la fila del Lima Bean y luego pagarle el café porque eso lo hacía sentir adulto, lo hacía sentir cotidiano y sencillo. Tiene ganas de mirarlo a los ojos y decirle _Te amo_, pero no es lo mismo que decir _Te amo_ cuando se tienen diecisiete años, el corazón en el puño y el alma vibrante porque apenas se acaba de descubrir lo que es el amor.

No es lo mismo decir _Te amo_ a los veintisiete años, cuando se intenta reinventar el viejo amor o construirlo de nuevo, Blaine no está del todo seguro; cuando se ha dicho te amo tantas veces en el pasado que decirlo debería ser sencillo, pero, por el contrario, sabe a costumbre, y Blaine no quiere la sensación de que lo dice porque ha sido sencillo decirlo antes, Blaine quiere decirlo y que sea _fundamental_, que sea la piedra de toque de lo que están empezando a construir de nuevo, quiere decirlo y que vuelva a ponerles el mundo de cabeza como la primera vez.

Blaine quiere que vuelva a ponerles el mundo de cabeza como la primera vez cada vez que lo diga.

Pero ha tomado un poco de más, y siente el alma burbujeante y ligera, y está tan feliz por Santana que siente que se le podría salir la boca de la cara de tanto sonreír. Así que lo atrae hacia sí, lo besa en la boca más indecorosamente de lo debido- y siente el golpe en el pecho, y el gritito escandalizado de _¡Blaine!_ de Kurt, y hay cosas que nunca cambian. _Por favor, que nunca cambien_-, lo estrecha de la cintura y lo invita a bailar.

Kurt se escandaliza un poco más, pero se ríe con su risa cristalina y lo sigue a la pista, y deja que Blaine lleve el ritmo como la primera vez que bailaron juntos, aunque siga siendo ridículo y desacompasado.

Blaine cierra los ojos y tararea el tema que están bailando de memoria, porque está seguro de que lo cantaron en el Glee Club, y pese a las capas de ropa siente el corazón de Kurt palpitando contra el suyo y por un glorioso instante se dice que puede desear decirle _Te amo_, pero que no lo necesita.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Have you ever looked fear in the face<br>and said, "I just don't care"?**_

**3**

Kurt ni siquiera esperó a que Blaine hubiese terminado de tragar el primer sorbo de su chocolate caliente para tirar la bomba.

- ¿Por qué lo hiciste?

Blaine procuró no atragantarse y apoyó la taza en la mesa con un suspiro antes de responder con una pregunta.

- ¿Acaso no querías que lo hiciera?

- Eso no responde a mi pregunta.- Contestó Kurt, impávido.

Blaine lo miró a los ojos y en su rostro no había enojo, pero tampoco alegría, y la penetrante luz blanca de la cocina era despiadada con los surcos que las lágrimas habían dejado en sus mejillas. Sabía que la farsa se había terminado desde el momento en el que habían salido del gimnasio del McKinley High, pero en ese momento supo que también se había terminado la ilusión de que eran más fuertes que el universo, y de que podían llevarse el mundo por delante. Esa sensación era una de las que más intensamente caracterizaban y definían a Kurt, y también era una que él había llegado a sentir pocas veces en su vida, pero que le había ayudado a salir adelante y poder hacer lo que_ tenía _que hacer, y la sola idea de que la vida de esa ilusión pendiese de un hilo a merced de un puñado de chicos ignorantes con demasiado tiempo libre hacía que el corazón se le estrujase.

- No sé qué pretendes de mí, Kurt.- Respondió porque era cierto, pero lo hizo sonar como un reproche cuando en realidad era un hecho.

- La verdad.- Pese a todo, Blaine no pudo evitar sonreír porque _demonios_ si no era cierto.- Nunca pretendí nada más que la verdad.

- Lo hice porque…- Y las palabras se le enredaron en la lengua, porque no había una única expresión que dijese en pocas palabras todo lo que Blaine quería decir, todo lo que Kurt era para él, no había una sola expresión que pudiese contener el nudo de emociones de _eres mi mejor amigo, mi soporte, mi guía, mi amor y mi ejemplo_.- Lo hice porque te quiero.- Decidió finalmente, porque no era _exacto_, pero era _fácil_.

Kurt lo miró a los ojos y Blaine se removió incómodo en su asiento, porque cuando Kurt hacía eso tenía la sensación de que estaba mirando directamente dentro de su alma, y la sensación de vulnerabilidad y entrega no podía ser menos que terrible.

- Nunca te pedí que hicieras eso por mí.- Dijo con su voz suave y condescendiente.

Blaine bufó.

- Kurt, _por favor_. ¿Crees que podría haberte dejado parado solo en medio de la pista para que todos se burlasen de ti cuando tuviste las _pelotas_ necesarias para volver y enfrentarte a todos esos imbéciles, como si no te afectase, como si no te importase lo que piensan, cuando en realidad yo sé que te estás retorciendo de dolor, no porque te importe cómo te vean ellos, si no porque tienes miedo de que nadie nunca pueda llegar más allá de la primer imagen errónea que puedan llegar a tener de ti? No podría, Kurt. Aunque no hubieses sido mi novio, aún así hubiera deseado dar un paso adelante y hacer frente común contigo, porque te lo mereces, y es tan jodidamente injusto que tengas que luchar siempre solo contra el mundo.

Kurt sonrío, pero era una sonrisa triste y distante.

- Hubieras deseado dar un paso adelante, Blaine, pero nunca lo hubieses hecho, como no te hubieses atrevido a simplemente bailar conmigo si no hubiese sido porque te empujaron las circunstancias.- Apretó los puños y frunció el entrecejo.- Odio que tengas tantos miedos y que el odio te haya calado tan profundo, que tengas tantas heridas que no sé cuándo van a empezar a cerrar, Blaine. _Lo odio_. Pero sobre todo, odio que la vida te obligue a sacudirte los miedos a la fuerza, porque al fin y al cabo son tuyos y tienes derecho a tenerlos. Odio que todo esto no haya servido más que para sumar una mancha más al tigre a tu lista de inseguridades. ¿Y todo por qué? _Porque la vida es jodidamente injusta_, solo por eso.

Y ese fue el momento en el que Blaine sonrío cuando en realidad tenía ganas de llorar. Porque, como siempre, todo lo que decía Kurt era cruelmente real: la injusticia de un mundo que podía determinar sobre sus decisiones y sus sentimientos solo porque sí, porque sentía que tenía el derecho y el poder de hacerlo y Blaine no era lo suficientemente fuerte como para negárselos. Pero, a la vez, Kurt no podía entender que Blaine no lo había hecho porque las circunstancias lo habían obligado: Blaine lo había hecho porque aunque no fuese a admitirlo jamás, Kurt lo deseaba. Kurt lo había pedido a gritos desde el primer día, desde aquella vez en que le contó entre sollozos todo lo que no le contaba ni a sus amigos más cercanos a alguien que había conocido hacia media hora, y había seguido pidiéndolo ininterrumpidamente desde entonces, incluyendo especialmente el momento en el que lo invitó a la prom. Blaine no había dado el paso adelante porque una estúpida broma y la cobardía de Karofsky lo habían empujado; Blaine había dado el paso adelante porque esa estúpida broma y la cobardía de Karofsky habían saturado lo que Kurt era capaz de soportar, habían hecho que Kurt llegara al punto de quiebre, habían hecho que para Kurt fuese intolerable el tener que seguir luchando siempre contra el mundo a brazo partido, solo. Y perdiendo, siempre perdiendo.

Blaine había dado el paso al frente porque los ojos de Kurt se lo habían pedido con una intensidad que hablaba discursos. Blaine había dado el paso al frente porque no lo hubiera hecho por sí mismo, pero, por Kurt, hubiera hecho cualquier cosa.

Pero era demasiado, demasiado pronto; demasiado pronto como para admitir todas esas verdades ante Kurt cuando recién había empezado a admitir que los miedos y las inseguridades estaban ahí, y poner en sus espaldas la mochila de las responsabilidades de subsanarlos era una carga muy pesada, y Blaine no podía hacerle eso a Kurt, aunque pensase que Kurt la aceptaría orgullo y contento, porque eso era lo que quería pensar. El solo hecho de no poder compartir esos sentimientos con Kurt era lo que los volvía amargos.

Y no podía decírselo, pero tampoco pedía mentirle, así que esquivó el tema con diplomacia, lo tomó de la mano y le besó el dorso, y le preguntó qué opinaba sobre los vestidos de las chicas, y Kurt comenzó a destrozarlas y adularlas a partes iguales- pero lo miraba fijo con sus ojos intensos, y quizás no sabía, pero se imaginaba, y Blaine sabía que tarde o temprano iba a tener que decirle toda la verdad y, sinceramente, estaba tan bien con eso que ni siquiera le importaba la incomodidad momentánea-, y a ninguno de los dos les importó que fuesen las dos de la mañana, porque era más fácil seguir despiertos y tratar de mantenerse en ese limbo ideal en el que solo eran ellos dos riéndose tomados de la mano, antes que irse a dormir para tener que afrontar al terrible mundo real del día después.

* * *

><p><em><strong>It's only half past the point of no return<strong>_

**11**

- ¿Estás seguro de que estás cómodo con esto?

Kurt ríe, y su risa provoca mariposas en el estómago de Blaine. _Jodidas mariposas._

- No tengo diecisiete años, Blaine.

_Quizás tu no, pero yo me siento como si los tuviera._

- Oh. Está bien, está bien.

Kurt se aleja un poco de su cuerpo y lo mira a los ojos. _Esos malditos ojos._

- ¿Estás seguro de que _tú_ estás cómodo con esto, Blaine?

- Me siento como si tuviera diecisiete otra vez.- Contesta sonrojándose, porque es verdad.

Kurt le acaricia el dorso de la mano con el pulgar.

- Nadie te está mirando, Blaine.

- Simplemente quiero que sea perfecto.

Kurt se inclina y le besa la piel suave justo detrás de la oreja.

- No tiene que serlo. Quiero que tengas eso bien en claro, Blaine: no hay expectativas, no hay logros, no hay requerimientos. Yo solo quiero que estés cómodo, que hagas lo que te parezca correcto y que no te arrepientas, nada más.

Blaine asiente con la cabeza, porque él quiere más, quiere mucho más, lo quiere _todo_ desde que se encontró a Kurt sentado en un rincón con su _bitch!face_ plastificada en la cara porque acababa de discutir con Rachel, luego de haber huido por puro instinto en el instante en el que vio que estaba en la fiesta. Pero es muy pronto, quizás _siempre_ sea _demasiado pronto_, y ya no puede estar seguro de lo que pasa dentro de la cabeza de Kurt.

- ¿Está bien si te beso?

Kurt asiente con la cabeza y se besan rozándose los labios apenas y definitivamente Blaine se siente como si volviera a tener diecisiete. Es Kurt quien lo toma de las mejillas y profundiza el beso, y le toca el paladar con la lengua y Blaine está temblando, absolutamente temblando, y debe ser algo intrínsecamente _Kurt_, porque ha tenido un montón de primeros besos y de últimos besos y de _besos_, pero solamente Kurt puede hacerlo sentir como si el cuerpo entero se le estuviese prendiendo en llamas.

_Demasiado pronto, Blaine, demasiado pronto._

- ¿Está bien si te quito esto?

Y Blaine asiente con la cabeza porque tiene un_ jodido nudo_ en la garganta, y lo recorre un escalofrío cuando las manos aún imposiblemente suaves de Kurt comienzan a desabrocharle la camisa. La camisa blanca cae al suelo, y quizás Blaine debería sentirse intimidado por la intensa mirada que Kurt está clavando en el hueco de su garganta, pero lo único que puede sentir son las oleadas de anticipación que le sobrevienen, mitad placer y mitad pánico. Estira los brazos para retribuir el favor, pero Kurt se sonríe y niega con la cabeza y comienza a sacarse el mismo el complicado atuendo que está vistiendo hasta quedar en las mismas condiciones que Blaine.

- Aún vistes demasiadas capas.

Kurt sonríe con la cabeza de medio lado, apreciando la referencia, pero aún así lo contradice.

- _Tengo _demasiadas capas, Blaine Warbler.

Blaine quiere sonreír de regreso, pero no encuentra la fuerza suficiente, porque ese comentario es algo intrínsecamente Kurt, y tiene ganas de ponerse a llorar, y de dormir abrazado a su cuerpo palpitante, y de lamentarse por los años que pasaron separados que en este mismo momento le están pareciendo el mayor sin sentido de su vida, y aún así quiere más. _Aún así lo quiere todo._

Se abraza contra el pecho desnudo de Kurt y apoya las manos en sus caderas y la forma y la textura de su cuerpo son distintas a cómo las recordaba, un poco porque su memoria nunca supo hacerle justicia a la realidad, otro poco porque si cada vez siempre se sintió distinta a todas las anteriores, el que hayan pasado casi cuatro años entre una y otra solo lo refuerza.

Porque la última vez fue definitivamente una despedida, y es espantosamente pronto para ponerle un nombre cuando corre todo el riesgo de que su corazón quede destrozado colgando de un hilo una vez más, pero Blaine no puede evitar sentir esta vez como un reencuentro.

Las manos que Kurt tenía apoyadas sobre sus hombros bajan por su espalda, rodean sus caderas y comienzan a enredarse con su cinturón. Blaine esconde la nariz en el hueco de su cuello.

- Si haces eso, Kurt, no va a haber vuelta atrás.- Y no está muy seguro de si se lo está advirtiendo a Kurt o a sí mismo.

Y si hubiera sido cualquier otro a quien le hubiera hecho ese comentario, quien lo escuchase seguramente se hubiera apartado un poco, lo hubiera mirado con los ojos preocupados y le hubiera preguntado si _él_ quería que hubiera vuelta atrás.

Pero Kurt es Kurt, y no solo es distinto porque lo conoce y durante mucho tiempo supo leer en cada inflexión de su voz. Kurt es distinto porque es _Kurt_, y su manera de reaccionar ante el mundo es algo que nadie más podría entender, mucho menos imitar.

Y porque _es_ Kurt, desabrocha finalmente su cinturón y mete una de sus manos por debajo de la ropa interior de Blaine, mientras le lame el cuello y con la otra mano lo mantiene firmemente aferrado de la cintura.

- No es como si alguna vez hubiéramos_ querido_ que hubiese vuelta atrás.

Y con ese comentario, Blaine se deshace en sus brazos y se deja hacer, y se deja empujar sobre la cama y apenas acaricia la cabeza de Kurt mientras este desliza hacia abajo sus pantalones y cubre de besos su abdomen, sus caderas, sus pantorrillas, sus muslos. Y sabe que no está bien, sabe que el riesgo es espantosamente alto y desgarrador, pero cuando Kurt lo besa en los labios mientras le quita la ropa interior, Blaine no puede evitar mirarlo con ojos de enamorado cuando se separan.

Porque la verdad es que nunca jamás tuvo la posibilidad de una vuelta atrás.

* * *

><em><strong>The tip of the iceberg<br>The sun before the burn**_

**7**

Como todas las mañanas, Blaine no pudo evitar sonreír al ver a Rachel saliendo de su cuarto, aún en camisón, descalza y restregándose los ojos, aterrizando directamente en la falda de Kurt, quien no levantó la vista del periódico ni por un segundo. Mientras continuó sirviéndose una segunda taza de café, se preguntó si en otras circunstancias hubiese aceptado tan fácilmente que otra persona tuviese esa clase de intimidad con su novio tan alegremente, si no hubiese sido porque desde el principio aceptó que esa clase de cosas- sus amigas mujeres en general, pero _Rachel_ en particular, solo para empezar- venían en el paquete con Kurt, y que debía aceptarlas si quería aceptar a Kurt.

Y definitivamente quería aceptar a Kurt.

Se sentó en la mesa de la cocina en la silla aledaña a Kurt, y era maravilloso como ya tenían esa rutina tan incorporada, porque Kurt sacó el suplemento de deportes del diario y se lo alcanzó sin siquiera levantar la vista, mientras con la otra mano le daba a Rachel un pedazo de tostada en la boca, quien ni siquiera abrió los ojos para morderlo. Blaine puso una mano en el muslo de Kurt, y fue en ese momento que finalmente su novio alzó la vista para mirarlo y sonreírle, y Blaine pensó por un momento en lo extraña que podría parecerle la escena a alguien ajeno, y en lo completamente maravillosa que era para ellos tres.

Blaine terminó su taza de café, y Kurt dobló el periódico en dos y lo apoyó sobre la mesa cuando terminó de darle el último trozo de tostada a Rachel.

- Rachel, _cariño_.- Y Blaine no pudo ocultar una sonrisa, porque aún luego de tanto tiempo Kurt no podía usar un apodo cariñoso sin que sonase despectivo y sarcástico.- Si no te comienzas a vestir ya mismo, llegarás tarde a tu ensayo. Y yo que tú ni intentaría ponerme esa _aberración_ color mostaza, que estoy seguro que ha encontrado un mejor lugar en su vida… _como el incinerador._

Pero Rachel estaba aún demasiado dormida como para escandalizarse o seguir el chiste, así que simplemente volvió a restregarse los ojos y le dio un rápido beso en la mejilla a Kurt. Se puso de pie, y luego de revolverle a Blaine un poco el cabello que de por sí no necesitaba mucha ayuda para ser revuelto, muchas gracias, se encerró en el baño con un ligero portazo.

Kurt esperó a haber escuchado el inconfundible sonido de la puerta del baño cerrándose para inclinarse y besar a Blaine en los labios, un verdadero beso de buenos días, no el piquito insignificante que se daban todas las mañanas cuando los despertaba el despertador- aunque ese piquito insignificante representaba el _mundo_ para él, porque era como un símbolo que englobaba la felicidad de que Kurt fuese su primera visión al despertarse cada mañana.

- ¿Tienes cinco minutos?- Preguntó apenas habiéndose alejado unos milímetros de su boca, y Blaine los tenía, pero aunque no los hubiese tenido le habría dicho que sí porque no podía negarle nada estando tan intoxicado de él.

Blaine acomodó el suplemento deportivo nuevamente dentro del periódico que Kurt había abandonado, mientras él iniciaba una segunda ronda de café.

- Hoy voy a presentar las postulaciones a las pasantías.- Blaine asintió con la cabeza, porque llevaban semanas hablando de eso. No entendía por qué Kurt consideraba necesario hacer un llamado especial de atención al respecto.- Alan sugirió que me convenía presentarme a algunas en Europa.

Blaine se sintió agradecido en ese momento de que su café aún no estuviese listo, porque estaba seguro que de otro modo habría tirado la taza al suelo.

¿Europa? Desde el día en que lo había conocido, Blaine siempre había sabido que Kurt soñaba _en _grande y vivía _a lo_ grande, pero…_ ¿Europa?_

- No me estás pidiendo permiso.- Fue el primer comentario que salió de sus labios, porque estaba aterrorizado y maravillado a partes iguales, y no solía pensar mucho lo que decía cuando estaba en ese estado.

- No.- Dijo Kurt con una sonrisa débil.

- Bien.

- Pero quiero que lo sepas.

- Bien.

_Bien, definitivamente bien. _Porque eso era lo que le gustaba a Blaine de Kurt, su independencia, su capacidad para tomar decisiones propias y mantenerlas por sí mismo, su capacidad de llevarse todo por delante con tal de cumplir un sueño. Era Europa, y era mucho, era _muchísimo_, e iban a tener que hablar largo y tendido, y hacer planes, y más planes de emergencia, y un plan be, y un plan ce, porque nunca está de más. Iban a tener que acomodarse de mil modos distintos a una idea de una realidad distinta, y Blaine iba a tener que estar preparado y alerta, porque había muchas posibilidades de que eso saliese mal, y era maravilloso que Kurt soñara alto, pero eso también significaba que la caída siempre era terrible.

Era Europa, y era algo que Blaine ni siquiera era capaz de atrapar coherentemente en un pensamiento, pero también eran los ojos brillantes de anticipación de Kurt.

- Es muy poco probable que funcione, y aunque funcione es posible que me quieren mantener como contacto aquí en América, y aunque tuviese que ir para allá, seguramente serían unos pocos meses, Blaine, y…

Blaine lo interrumpió poniéndole una mano en la mejilla.

- Kurt, si quieres que funcione, funcionará, porque la fuerza de tu voluntad es capaz de hacer que el mundo se detenga.

Kurt rió un poco y lo besó ligero en los labios.

- Nosotros lo haremos funcionar, Blaine. Siempre lo hacemos funcionar.

Blaine no sabía si refería a la oportunidad o a ellos dos, pero no necesitaba saberlo.

* * *

><p><em><strong>The thunder before the lightning<br>The breath before the phrase**_

**9** Si ha de ser sincero, la verdad es que sólo ha ido por la comida y porque Santana amenazó con depilarle los pelos de la cabeza uno por uno si no iba (y porque quería sacar fotos y tener _evidencia_ de la primera vez en la vida en la que Santana iba a mostrarse en público con su sonrisa vulnerable y feliz, pero eso no iba a decírselo). No es que a Blaine no le guste la gente. Todo lo contrario, Blaine _adora _a la gente. Pero está acostumbrado a sus alumnos, joviales y ávidos, hermosos y terribles en su creencia de que está en sus manos cambiar la música, el arte o el mundo. Está acostumbrado a sus compañeros de trabajo, gentiles y correctos, con los que comparte un café de vez en cuando y se ríe a menudo, pero que no saben interpretar el significado de cada una de sus sonrisas, y es mejor así. Está acostumbrado a Santana y su hiriente brutalidad, pero también a su incapacidad de verlo infeliz y quedarse de brazos cruzados al respecto. Está acostumbrado a Quinn y su cinismo, pero también a que sea la única que siempre lo escucha hasta el final, sin interrumpirlo y sin juzgarlo. Está acostumbrado a Rachel y su entusiasmo contagioso, y se aferra a ella y a los años de intensa intimidad, porque cree que es lo único que le queda de los años más felices de su vida, y se _avergüenza_, pero no puede evitarlo.

Blaine adora a la gente, pero a veces se pregunta qué tanto bien puede hacerle volver a ver a esa gente que ya forma parte de su pasado, porque precisamente eso es: _su pasado._

Santana se rehusó a dejarle ver la lista de invitados al compromiso, y Valerie se disculpó diciendo que no podía ser tan cruel como para pretender que ella fuese contra la voluntad de Santana, con lo bien que la conocía. Rachel mantuvo bien cerrada su preciosa boca, también, y Blaine odia cuando se alía con Santana en su contra, pero no puede negar que le entibia el pecho.

En cierto modo, fue un divertido entretenimiento tratar de predecir a qué figuras de su pasado se encontraría, y luego contrastarlo con la realidad: dos puntos para Blaine por Sam y Mercedes sentados en un rincón, cuchicheando tomados del brazo; un punto para Santana por la sorpresa de Jaelle, su novia de la universidad, parada junto a la puerta, sola e indiferente a las miradas de hombres y mujeres, espléndida en su belleza helada de princesa nórdica; un punto para Santana por la ausencia de Brittany, porque no importa cuánto ame Santana a Valerie, Blaine sabe que nunca superará del todo a Brittany, y mientras que él pensaba que aprovecharía la oportunidad para verla y husmear su vida de reojo, Santana prefirió cortar por lo sano y no verla más; Blaine no podría estar más orgulloso de ella.

Sonríe apenas cuando se encuentra con Quinn y Puck susurrándose furiosamente al oído, y Quinn se da por aludida de su presencia con un gesto de la cabeza, y Blaine sigue de largo porque lo último que necesita es meterse en esa relación de por si infinitamente complicada, y ya tendrá tiempo de prenderse al brazo de ella como si en ello se le fuese la vida, y ponerse al tanto de lo que ha pasado en los dos meses que llevan sin hablar. No importa cuánto tiempo pasen sin hablarse, siempre logran ponerse al día con no más de dos miradas porque hay entre ellos un entendimiento y una conexión que Blaine no tiene con Santana ni con Rachel, no importa cuánto las adore a las dos. Es una conexión que Blaine no ha sentido con nadie más que con ella o con Kurt, pero ese es un derrotero por el que no puede dejar ir a sus pensamientos, porque ha aprendido que no importa cuánto tiempo haya pasado: pensar en Kurt sigue doliendo tanto como el primer día, porque ya no duele con el dolor de la herida recién abierta; duele con el dolor de la herida que deja cicatrices y la piel demasiado sensible.

Se acerca a la barra y pide su segundo vaso de Martini, porque es el compromiso de Santana, y no el de algún compañero de trabajo al que fue invitado por formalidad, no importa cuán bien se lleven; es el compromiso de _Santana_, y no tiene ninguna apariencia que complacer, así que Blaine va a tomar de más, y va a ponerse ridículo como se pone siempre cuando toma de más, y va a tratar de olvidarse de que tiene veintiséis años y es jodidamente joven, pero no puede evitar sentir una piedra en el estómago porque cinco años atrás esperaba llegar a esa edad en circunstancias de su vida completamente distintas, y mientras se toma el Martini a sorbos largos, intenta no pensar en niños, y en matrimonio, y en una casa en las afueras de Nueva York, porque pese a los años, en su subconsciente todas esas ideas están fuertemente asociadas a la idea de _Kurt, Kurt, Kurt_, y Blaine tiene que dejar de pensar en eso, o no habrá alcohol suficiente en el universo capaz de levantarle el ánimo.

Deja el vaso de Martini vacío sobre la barra exactamente un minuto y medio luego de que se lo entregaron, toma un vaso de naranjada de los que hay prolijamente acomodados uno junto al otro, más que nada por tener algo con lo que entretenerse en la mano, y maldice mentalmente a Rachel, porque dónde demonios se ha metido esa mujer justamente cuando más la necesita para que empiece a hablarle de sus compañeros de elenco, y de los grandiosos planes de su futuro, y de los papeles que ha _nacido_ para interpretar, para que lo haga poner los ojos en blanco y distraerse un rato.

Vuelve a cruzarse con Quinn en su camino, y ella está echando chispas por los ojos, y dos o tres pasos por detrás la sigue Puck con la cabeza gacha, y Blaine sabe perfectamente que no es el mejor momento para un reencuentro emotivo, así que se detiene simplemente para darle un beso en la mejilla, acariciarle el abultado vientre de seis meses de embarazo y preguntarle si ha visto a Rachel. Quinn lo mira abriendo grande los ojos, como azorada, y Blaine se pregunta qué encontrará tan extraño, pero justo en ese momento Puck se acerca a ellos con su mejor cara de cachorrito mojado, y Quinn alza el mentón y le responde fríamente que Rachel está en el balcón antes de seguir andando con su orgullo intacto, dejando que Puck la siga arrastrando los pies, derrotado.

Blaine suspira, porque ya tendrá tiempo de ponerse al día sobre sus peleas épicas que suceden una vez cada quince días, así que se dirige al balcón saludando a su paso a gente que está seguro de que conoce, pero de la cual es incapaz de recordar el nombre, o incluso el por qué la conoce. Llega al balcón, y Rachel está allí, pero en ese momento Blaine entiende la sorpresa de Quinn porque él hubiera preguntado por ella, porque definitivamente no está sola, y cuando el vaso de naranjada se estrella estrepitosamente contra el suelo porque sus dedos no le responden, y las dos personas que están inclinadas sobre el barandal, tomadas de la mano y charlando animosamente, se dan vuelta para mirarlo, Blaine Anderson se encuentra por primera vez en cuatro años con los ojos imposiblemente azules de Kurt Hummel, y no sabe si siente deseos de saltar a sus brazos, de que la tierra se lo trague o de ambas cosas a la vez.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Have you ever felt this way?<strong>_

**4 **Y así, presa de un impulso, sin haberlo planificado, y dejando incumplidas todas las expectativas que él- y seguramente Kurt también- tenía al respecto, se lo había dicho.

_Te amo._

Aún no estaba del todo seguro cómo Kurt no había salido corriendo horrorizado con los brazos en alto.

Por supuesto que había sido inesperado y no planificado, pero, si lo pensaba en retrospectiva durante un par de segundos, no había sido del todo incongruente con lo que hasta entonces había sido siempre su relación.

A fin de cuentas, Blaine se había dado cuenta de que estaba imposiblemente enamorado de ese chico sólo cuando Kurt se había abierto a él por completo, le había mostrado todas sus facetas, incluidos el Kurt crítico y sarcástico y el Kurt profundamente emocional, que durante tanto tiempo había mantenido ocultos. A partir de entonces, los sentimientos de Blaine no habían hecho más que espiralar fuera de control. Una vez que había salido de su burbuja de idealismo color rosa, y se había golpeado contra la realidad de que el verdadero amor no es el flechazo a primera vista que se tiene con un desconocido- _el infame príncipe azul_- en medio de la calle, si no que el verdadero amor es algo que se construye de a poco, que se construye de a dos, que es atracción, y es interés, pero también es amistad, entendimiento, cosas en común y complicidad, Blaine se había dado cuenta de que lo que sentía por Kurt no era precisamente deseo de conocerse y de llevar las cosas lentas y tomar decisiones tibias midiendo las consecuencias. Lo que sentía eran ganas de llevarse el mundo por delante, y de compartir todo con él, porque hasta ese entonces habían sido indecentemente sinceros el uno con el otro, y se habían confesado todo, y lo habían hecho todo juntos; una vez que se habían abierto las compuertas del mundo que aún les quedaba sin explorar, era naturalmente obvio que Blaine quisiera explorarlo todo, _absolutamente todo_, con Kurt.

Además, Kurt Hummel no había nacido para medias tintas y sentimientos tibios. Kurt Hummel había nacido para la gloria, la entrega total, el todo o nada, y Blaine Anderson no era quien para contradecir su naturaleza.

Darse cuenta de que lo amaba y, específicamente, habérselo dicho sin preámbulos y sin ampulosidad, no era más que una progresión lógica de cómo había sido su relación hasta ese entonces. Especialmente porque lo había hecho en ese preciso momento en el que Kurt no estaba haciendo más que ser exquisitamente _Kurt_.

Blaine no esperaba que Kurt lo correspondiese, ni siquiera esperaba que le dijera nada. Se lo había dicho tan sorpresivamente, incluso para él, que no había hecho a tiempo a dramatizar en su cabeza sobre los cientos, miles, miles de millones de cosas que podría llegar a arruinar por decir esas tres simples palabras. No había hecho a tiempo de angustiarse porque fuese a ser _demasiado_ para Kurt, porque se estaba mostrando vulnerable, porque estaba ejerciendo presión en la dirección en la que él quería llevar la relación, pero no podía asegurar que fuese la misma en la que Kurt deseaba llevarla. No había hecho a tiempo a angustiarse porque le estaba entregando su corazón en un puño, y las posibilidades de que le fuese devuelto hecho pedazos eran altísimas. No había hecho a tiempo a angustiarse porque ser querido y ser aceptado eran de las cosas que más deseaba en la vida, y si no podía obtenerlas de Kurt, sentía que podía llegar a volverse un poco loco.

Pero Kurt sonrío un poco- y gracias a todos los dioses no se atragantó con su café caliente, ni terminó escupiéndolo sobre la mesa, aunque si Kurt se enterase, lo juzgaría simplemente por _pensar_ que podía llegar a caer tan bajo como para escupir café en la mesa, _por favor_-, y con la voz ahogada le respondió.

_Yo también te amo._

Recién cuando fuese de noche y estuviese recostado en su cama, los brazos detrás de la cabeza, repasando imagen tras imagen y detalle tras detalle de todos los acontecimientos del día, Blaine se pondría a pensar en cada posible escenario de lo que podía haber pasado en la mente de Kurt en esos instantes. Recién en ese momento le daría el ataque de pánico de si Kurt realmente lo sentiría, si no habría sido un acto reflejo, si no lo había dicho por evitar la situación incómoda, si lo había dicho por lástima, por costumbre, por piedad. Recostado en su cama esa noche, respiraría profundo y trataría de convencerse a sí mismo de que nadie, ni siquiera él, era capaz de regir la voluntad de Kurt Hummel, que era una fuerza de la naturaleza, a quien nadie había logrado callar jamás, y que nunca se había mordido la lengua para no decir una respuesta, por más dolorosa o más violenta que fuese. Trataría de convencerse a si mismo diciendo que Kurt había estado interesado en él desde un principio, que Kurt estaba con él porque quería, y que la reacción había sido de sorpresa, pero no de pánico o de desagrado. Se dormiría con el consuelo de que muy probablemente Kurt no sentía lo que habían dicho con la misma intensidad que él- porque necesitaría muchos años para entender que Kurt y él _nunca_ sentían algo con la misma intensidad, porque a fin de cuentas Kurt era Kurt y Blaine era Blaine, pero que no era realmente importante: él se encargaría de que jamás se arrepintiese de haberlo dicho.

Pero eso no sucedería hasta mucho más tarde de aquel fantástico día de verano. En ese preciso momento, Blaine Anderson no pudo hacer otra cosa que sonreír y preguntarse cómo había llegado a ser tan afortunado.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Have you ever hated yourself<br>for staring at the phone,  
>your whole life waiting on the ring<br>to prove you're not alone?_**

**13** Blaine nunca tuvo historias de una sola noche. Antes de Kurt, pensaba que era porque era muy joven y no se le habían presentado las oportunidades, y luego habían sido seis años _fantásticos_ de ahogarse en Kurt, de intoxicarse en Kurt, de dejar que Kurt le penetrara en los poros y se apropiara de su tiempo, sus pensamientos y sus deseos.

La revelación había llegado meses después de que Kurt se fuese, en la primera escapada tímida que Blaine se había animado a hacer a uno de los lugares que solía frecuentar con Kurt: nunca había tenido historias de una sola noche no porque era joven, ni porque le habían faltado oportunidades, ni por Kurt. No las había tenido simplemente porque no eran para nada compatibles con su personalidad ni con sus gustos.

Aquella noche desastrosa, con varias copas encima más de lo que era prudente, Blaine había terminado bailando escandalosamente apretado con un desconocido alto de cabello oscuro y penetrantes ojos claros, que le recordaba por momentos a Kurt y por momentos al insistente Sebastian, y no sabía cuál de las dos perspectivas lo horrorizaba más. Por supuesto, habían acabado el cuarto tema besándose de forma desesperada en un rincón, pero en cuanto el célebremente desconocido había sugerido que llevaran eso a un lugar más íntimo, pese al alcohol, y la necesidad, y su inocultable erección, Blaine había sufrido un pequeño ataque de pánico.

¿Y si luego no quería ir más allá, fuese donde fuese que estuviese ubicado el punto anterior a ir más allá? ¿Y si luego la situación se ponía incómoda en la mañana? ¿Y si se metía en la casa de un asesino serial? ¿Y si en realidad ese atractivo extraño solo deseaba sus riñones?

Incapaz de decir que no y afrontar la culpa que le generaba siempre la desilusión ajena, Blaine proclamó que necesitaba otro trago. Tres minutos después estaba saliendo del bar lo más rápido que le daban los pies, la cabeza gacha y las orejas rojas de vergüenza, jurando y perjurando no volver jamás, pero por primera vez, no era porque los recuerdos de Kurt que le traía el lugar eran intolerables. Quizás debiera haberse sentido orgulloso, pero cuando llegó a su casa aquella noche y se acostó en la cama demasiado grande, solo se sentía frustrado y solo.

Blaine no volvió a intentar tener historias de una sola noche, pero recién en la mañana después pudo darse cuenta del verdadero motivo, más allá del pánico y los delirios del alcohol. Era incapaz de querer sin querer _demasiado_, y el contacto físico y el deseo y el sexo para él no eran más que una simple extensión del querer. Estaba seguro de que Kurt hubiera podido cumplir la enseñanza de su padre de _Haz que importe_ incluso con un rollo de una noche, porque Kurt podía extraer el placer y la experiencia y convertirlos en _magia_; Kurt era capaz de hacer de cada experiencia una _experiencia religiosa_, aunque se hubiese ofendido de haber escuchado la expresión. Para Blaine, en cambio, importaba aún más que el _qué_, el _con quién_, porque Blaine se entregaba por completo y anhelaba recibir en las mismas condiciones. Blaine quedaba al desnudo, y se amoldaba a los deseos ajenos, y su mayor placer era satisfacer al otro. Si no sentía deseos de satisfacerlo, de hacerlo feliz, de entregarle lo mejor de sí, la experiencia para él no era más que un recuerdo amargo que le dejaba gusto a cenizas en la boca.

Esta mañana en la que se despierta solo en la cama de Kurt, con el susodicho silbando alegremente en la ducha, Blaine no puede evitar recordar lo aprendido a partir de esa experiencia y en los años posteriores, y que le agarre nuevamente un pequeño ataque de pánico.

Blaine no ha tenido historias de una noche, así que no tiene la menor idea de cómo comportarse con una pero, sobre todo, lo avergüenza el desear que no sea una historia de una noche, así que responde a sus instintos, se pone de pie de un salto y se viste más rápido de lo que se tarda en decirlo.

Cuando atraviesa el tercer cuarto tratando de encontrar la salida, intentando ahogar las lágrimas provocadas por los detalles de cada cuarto que parecen querer_ gritar_ Kurt, Blaine tiene el buen gusto de ruborizarse ante la hora que proclama el reloj de la cocina y agradecer que Valerie hubiese tenido el buen sentido común de convencer a Santana de que celebrasen la fiesta de compromiso en viernes en lugar de en lunes, como quería Santana por el simple placer de_ joder a la gente_. De otro modo, Blaine está seguro de que hubiera hecho estragos con su auto tratando de llegar a la universidad, hubiera mezclado las notas de sus estudiantes, hubiera aclarado en el ensayo extenso y premeditado de Emily que le hacía falta sentimiento y en el pulcro e intachable de Rhett que por favor mejorara la letra, hubiera distribuido los solos del coro de la peor manera posible y se las hubiera arreglado para que Miss Dylan, la bibliotecaria, que es buena hasta con los que no se lo merecen, se enfadase con él.

O, quizás, si Santana se hubiese salido con la suya y hubiesen celebrado la fiesta en lunes, quizás no se hubiera encontrado con Kurt, y la historia hubiese sido completamente distinta, mientras que ahora está obligado a escabullirse de la casa de Kurt en pleno mediodía de sábado.

Blaine no está seguro de cuál de las opciones disponibles prefiere.

O sí, sí está seguro de cuál _prefiere_, pero no está seguro de cuál es la más apropiada por el bien de su salud mental.

Kurt lo intercepta con el ceño fruncido cuando está a punto de lograr su objetivo de huir discretamente por la puerta de atrás. Blaine no está seguro de si lo agradece o lo lamenta.

**_Have you ever been touched  
>so gently you had to cry?<em>**

**1 **Pensándolo en retrospectiva años después, Blaine se daría cuenta de que había sido apresurado e incluso un poco melodramático, pero para el Blaine de dieciséis años, pensar que Kurt Hummel iba a cambiarle la vida luego de su segundo encuentro, era la única línea de pensamiento coherente y posible.

Se negaba a pensar qué hubiera pasado si se hubieran conocido en el que fue _su_ peor momento, y no en el de Kurt, porque se le ocurrían solo dos opciones posibles: o todo se hubiera ido a la mierda muy rápidamente, o hubiera terminado arrojándose desesperado a sus brazos a los cinco minutos.

Pero el Blaine que conoció a Kurt Hummel cuando este estaba a solo un paso del punto de quiebre había tenido tiempo suficiente para que las heridas empezasen a sanar, había conocido lo que era un mundo de aceptación y simpatía, había conocido la sensación de que valía la pena, de que no era simplemente un desperdicio de espacio y de energía, de que había gente que podía admirarlo y quererlo por lo que podía hacer (aún le faltaba llegar al punto de la realización de que alguien podía quererlo por lo que él _era_, pero tiempo al tiempo); ese conocimiento, esa seguridad aunque no fuese más que superficial y esa desesperación de desear hacer por alguien lo que los Warblers en particular y Dalton en general habían hecho por él, fueron, en el fondo lo que cimentaron la relación de Kurt y Blaine en piedra.

Kurt necesitaba a alguien, y Blaine necesitaba sentirse necesitado; eran prácticamente una combinación hecha en el cielo.

Fue recién con el tiempo y con el progreso de la amistad que Blaine fue dándose cuenta de cuan cierto había sido su pensamiento apresurado y melodramático: Kurt Hummel había llegado para cambiarle la vida, y no sólo porque Kurt era una luz demasiado brillante que cambiaba la vida de todo el mundo, porque era necesario odiarlo o amarlo, era imposible que resultase indiferente, y el amor y el odio cambian la vida de cualquiera; no, Kurt estaba hecho especialmente para cambiar la vida de _Blaine_, porque lo había aceptado al cien por ciento, porque tenía con él una política de completa honestidad, porque le permitía compartir con él los gustos y los sueños que nunca había podido compartir con nadie antes, porque lo hacía reír como nunca antes se había reído en su vida.

Mirándolo en retrospectiva, Blaine era incapaz de entender cómo no se había dado cuenta en ese preciso momento de que estaban hechos el uno para el otro, pero siempre es muy sencillo darse cuenta de los errores mirándolos en retrospectiva.

Aunque no hubiese podido darle lo que Kurt deseaba, al menos había podido darle lo que Kurt necesitaba- un amigo, un confidente, un apoyo, un cable a tierra, un compañero- y se consolaba en el recuerdo de que la primera vez que le había dado un verdadero abrazo a Kurt- un abrazo porque sí, porque eran amigos, y Kurt acababa de hacer un comentario completamente Kurt, y _oh, por favor, siento la necesidad física de abrazarte en este mismo instante_-, Kurt se había largado a llorar, y Blaine se había alejado instantáneamente, sorprendido, horrorizado y preocupado todo en uno. Kurt se había secado las lágrimas a manotazos, y se había disculpado, y había procedido a explicar que simplemente no estaba acostumbrado a que lo tocasen despreocupadamente y con ligereza, porque su padre simplemente no era afecto al contacto físico, Carole todavía no había tomado tanta confianza, Finn aún no se sentía del todo cómodo con su nueva relación, y las chicas necesariamente lo veían como _chico_ y ponían las barreras correspondientes, y_ por favor, por favor, no dejes que esto te aterrorice y te aleje de mi lado, por favor, es lo último que necesito._

Blaine puso en juego su mejor sonrisa y le dijo que no se preocupara, que era entendible, que, _ey, ¿no es este el punto de ser completamente honestos el uno con el otro?_, pero bien en el fondo, el alma se le había encogido un poquito. Porque recordaba sus primeras épocas en Dalton, en las que se sobresaltaba si alguien chocaba codos con él en un pasillo, porque estaba perpetuamente asustado y un poco paranoico. Recordaba la época inmediata posterior, en la que temblaba si Wes le apoyaba una mano en el antebrazo para darle un consejo, o si Jeff le pasaba los brazos por los hombros despreocupadamente camino a clases, porque no estaba acostumbrado al contacto porque sí, al contacto como demostración de aprecio, y la sola idea de la confianza era abrumadora. Recordaba la soledad, y las lágrimas a escondidas, y las cicatrices que se esmeraba en ocultar bajo la ropa, y la sensación de que jamás iba a poder volver a formar parte funcional de la sociedad, porque siempre iba a estar demasiado triste, demasiado asustado, demasiado roto.

La sola idea de que Kurt podía estar atravesando por el mismo sufrimiento le daba ganas de morderse la cara interna de las mejillas hasta hacérselas sangrar con tal de no gritar de frustración y rabia. Ese fue quizás el momento que marcó lo que sería su relación, porque fue el momento en el que Blaine se prometió hacer lo imposible por no herirlo jamás, y siempre hacerlo sentir cómodo y seguro.

Si no fue capaz de darse cuenta de que negarles la oportunidad que Kurt evidentemente le estaba pidiendo a gritos era a la larga la peor herida que podía provocarles a los dos y a su relación, bueno, no puede culparse a un adolescente por tratar de hacer lo que cree mejor dentro de su confusa y especial visión del mundo.

* * *

><em><strong>Have you ever invited<br>a stranger to come inside?**_

**10** Blaine vuelve a encontrarse con Kurt diez minutos después, en la cuarta recorrida entera que hace del salón, y aún no ha huido en medio de un ataque de pánico no porque tema la furia de Santana, si no porque la cabeza le da vueltas, y las manos le tiemblan, y tiene el pensamiento lleno de niebla, y apenas es consciente de lo que está sintiendo- porque no _quiere_ ser consciente, gracias-, menos va a poder tomar una decisión tan radical como pedir su abrigo, llegarse hasta el estacionamiento, subir a su auto, ponerlo en marcha, dirigirse a su casa… la sola progresión del pensamiento le resulta agotadora, así que se queda por el salón dando vueltas como autómata, ignorando a los conocidos que lo saludan a su paso y que fruncen el ceño cuando lo ven pasar por tercera vez.

Y es entonces cuando vuelve a encontrarse con Kurt, sentado en un rincón solitario, cruzado de brazos y de piernas, con la que solía ser su mejor _bitch-face_- Blaine no va a subestimar la capacidad de Kurt de mejorarlas- pintada en el rostro, y como es Blaine Anderson, y a veces se nubla y no piensa en las consecuencias, pero piensa en el _deseo_, y piensa en que en realidad el daño ya está hecho, tanto para él como para Kurt, se acerca y le extiende la mano.

- Me alegro de verte, Kurt.

Kurt levanta la cabeza y lo mira con una ceja alzada, y Blaine sabe que lo está juzgando, pero el intenso cruce de miradas dura solo un par de segundos antes de que Kurt se ponga de pie y lo abrace. Blaine se queda de piedra, porque a Kurt nunca le ha resultado sencillo ni natural tocar a la gente, y el simple gesto tiene para él un gran peso.

Es Kurt quien rompe el abrazo, y lo mira a los ojos y le sonríe, y a Blaine le tiemblan las rodillas y no piensa en ese momento si es por los sentimientos contenidos pero no menguados durante cuatro años, no piensa si es la sorpresa, no piensa si es la desesperación, solo piensa en que es Kurt, y maldito y bendito sea el día en que descubrió que tenía ese poder sobre Blaine con solo una sonrisa.

- Por favor, vamos a otro sitio antes de que llegue Rachel de nuevo con su cantinela insoportable y me vea moralmente obligado a golpearla.

Terminan en el balcón, por supuesto, imitando la posición en la que Blaine los había encontrado a él y a Rachel solo un rato atrás, con la única diferencia de que se han alejado lo suficiente para que sus codos no se rocen: a duras penas puede resistir un abrazo, Blaine sabe que no podría soportar la dolorosa intimidad de rozarse despreocupadamente y porque si.

- No sabía que estabas de regreso en Nueva York.- Rompe el hielo con la voz ronca, porque es un comentario que no puede callarse ni aunque lo intente.

Kurt sonríe, pero no despega la vista de un punto fijo en el horizonte oscuro.

- Uno siempre termina volviendo a Nueva York, Blaine.- Se retuerce las manos, preguntándose cuál será la manera políticamente correcta de hacerle saber que pretendía poner el énfasis en el _**yo** no sabía_, porque el que Kurt esté de regreso en la gran manzana es una sorpresa, pero no un shock. Kurt parece leerle la mente, porque contraataca con suavidad.- Tampoco yo sabía nada de tu vida.

Blaine asiente con la cabeza, porque lo justo es justo, y se muerde la lengua para no hacer las miles de preguntas que se muere de ganas de hacer y que serían altamente inapropiadas:_ eres feliz_, y _has conocido a alguien_, y _me has extrañado_, y _realmente te has olvidado de mí_; así que decide ir por la opción segura.

- ¿París fue lo que imaginabas?

- Y más.- Responde Kurt y recién en ese momento Blaine se da cuenta de que se ha volteado a mirarlo, porque la intensidad de su mirada lo hace ruborizar desde el cuello hasta el cuero cabelludo.- Pero como te dije, uno siempre termina volviendo a Nueva York, porque no hay ningún lugar en el mundo como Nueva York.

Quizás Blaine debería habérselo visto venir. Quizás realmente había sido un gesto osado y temerario de parte de Kurt. Porque, fuese por el motivo que fuese, a Blaine lo toma completamente desprevenido que Kurt se incline sobre él en el barandal, le tome las mejillas entre las manos y lo bese en los labios.

Es como si hubieran prendido fuego a todas las terminales nerviosas de su cuerpo.

Es la sensación intensa y punzante de los labios de Kurt contra los suyos, sumada a las emociones mezcladas del alcohol y los recuerdos, la sorpresa, el deseo y la desesperación formando un cóctel oscuro en la boca del estómago de Blaine, empujándolo a enlazar sus brazos en la cintura de Kurt y besarlo como si fuese un sediento bebiendo agua: con avidez y devoción y falta de autocontrol.

Se besan con violencia y un poco de desaliño, y es el alcohol, y es la necesidad, y son los recuerdos y es la falta de costumbre, y es Kurt enredando sus dedos de pianista en los rulos que se forman rebeldes en la base de su nuca y es Blaine rompiendo el beso porque la cabeza le da vueltas y apenas ha podido asimilar que está _viendo_ a Kurt de nuevo, la idea de estar _besando_ a Kurt de nuevo es simplemente aterrorizante, y Blaine necesita un poco de aire, y no pensar en que es la primera vez que se ven en cuatro años desde la noche fatídica, y no han podido evitar lanzarse en brazos el uno del otro, y en qué hubiera pasado si las circunstancias hubieran sido distintas y se hubieran visto solo seis meses después de la ruptura.

Pero Kurt lo mantiene agarrado del cuello de la camisa, cerca, infernalmente cerca, y Blaine no puede pensar, pero tampoco puede respirar, y el mundo ha pasado a ser para él nada más que una nebulosa demasiado brillante mientras Kurt susurra temblorosamente en su oído _Por favor, ven conmigo a casa._

Hablan el alcohol, y el deseo y los recuerdos, y Blaine dice que sí en medio de un gemido al sentir la lengua de Kurt contra el lóbulo de su oreja.

Afortunadamente para él y para el bien de su cordura, es Kurt, y la repuesta siempre, siempre, hubiese sido que sí.

* * *

><p><em><strong>It's only half past the point of oblivion<br>The hourglass on the table  
>The walk before the run<strong>_

**8** Hacía seis meses que se debatía entre la negativa de aceptar el paso del tiempo, la ilusión de que si lo deseaba con la fuerza suficiente el tiempo no pasaría y la desesperación por hacer contar cada segundo.

Pero poco importaron los sentimientos encontrados de Blaine al respecto, porque en todas partes el tiempo corre muy rápidamente, y había llegado finalmente la noche anterior a que Kurt se fuese a París a su pasantía.

Ya no había nada que discutir, porque se habían pasado el último mes haciendo arreglos de último momento, y Blaine había participado con tanto entusiasmo y convicción que parecía que eran los dos los que se iban, y no solo Kurt.

Ya no había nada que empacar, por lo que Blaine no podía mantenerse entretenido como había procurado hacerlo durante esa última semana.

Ya no había nada que decidir, porque lo habían decidido todo la misma noche en la que Kurt se había enterado de que le ofrecían una pasantía por dos años precisamente en la empresa que era su preferida, en un puesto que no era precisamente el soñado, pero con posibilidades de que llegase a serlo, y en _París_, como si eso fuese poco.

Habían pasado la noche en vela, llorando y riéndose, el orgullo y la alegría y el miedo por el futuro revolviéndoles el estómago a partes iguales. Kurt había propuesto que mantuvieran una relación a distancia. Blaine se había quedado callado un largo rato y finalmente había dicho que no con la cabeza, porque no sería lo mismo que el año en el que Kurt ya estaba en Nueva York y Blaine seguía estancado en Lima, deseando poder desprender el alma del cuerpo. _No sabes si volverás luego de la pasantía_, había murmurado bajito- y Kurt lo había mirado con los ojos llenos de dolor, pero no lo había negado- _y una relación a distancia sin fecha de caducidad no puede funcionar. _Kurt había asentido con la cabeza, mientras las lágrimas comenzaban a pender de sus pestañas. _¿Me estás queriendo decir que terminemos? No, quiero pasar hasta el último segundo posible contigo. ¿Te das cuenta de que seguramente estamos eligiendo la peor combinación disponible? Sí. Y no podría importarme menos._

Sin embargo, había sido Kurt el que había decidido que no podrían permanecer amigos luego de la ruptura. Blaine pensaba que era porque Kurt no podría aceptar los sentimientos tibios, y no podría volver a la amistad luego de haberse desnudado completamente el uno frente al otro- tanto física como emocionalmente- y haber planeado una vida juntos. Blaine _sabía_ que Kurt lo hacía porque el que realmente no hubiera podido soportar una situación de amistad después de seis años de amor era él, pero él no tenía la fuerza de voluntad necesaria como para poner los límites claros y alejarse definitivamente.

Esa última noche, Rachel los dejó solos en el departamento desde temprano, y Kurt y Blaine procedieron ceremoniosamente a hacer lo único que les quedaba pendiente: devolverse sus cosas. Blaine no quiso aceptar nada de lo que le había regalado a Kurt a lo largo de los años, y a duras penas aceptó algunas de las pocas que técnicamente nunca habían dejado de ser suyas: una taza que su madre le había traído de Londres; aquella corbata de moño de color zafiro que se había comprado porque le hacía pensar en los ojos de Kurt; el cuaderno lleno de frases, y poemas, y pequeñas historias, y simples pensamientos al que acudía cuando tenía insomnio, y que Kurt llevaba con él durante todo el día porque era la mejor manera de sentir que estaba conectado con el alma de Blaine, y con sus manos y con su mente, todo en uno. Se empecinó en que Kurt se quedase con todo: lo que solía ser de Blaine y había pasado a ser suyo, lo que solía ser suyo y había pasado a ser de Blaine; porque, a fin de cuentas, para él era todo lo mismo: objetos que referían a recuerdos hechos de a dos, y que sabía que no debía tener cerca si pretendía retornar su vida a algo semejante a la funcionalidad una vez que Kurt se hubiese ido.

(Durante las tres primeras noches se lamentó amargamente por no haberse quedado con algo que tuviera el olor de Kurt, hasta que Rachel compadecida le dejó una camiseta vieja que Kurt le había dejado a ella de regalo porque le gustaba usarla para dormir. Blaine la aceptó entre sollozos, y no se la sacó durante una semana, y la devolvió recién un mes después, cuando el último vestigio del olor de Kurt se hubo evaporado, y no se había sentido orgulloso en lo más mínimo pero, joder, nunca se había imaginado que fuese a dolerle _tanto_).

Mientras guardaban estos últimos objetos en el equipaje de Kurt, no dejaron de tocarse ni durante un instante. Blaine era vagamente consciente de que cuanto más alargara la vigilia del final, más iba a costarle recuperarse después, pero en ninguna parte de su mente constaba que fuese a poder recuperarse de todos modos, por lo que grabarse a fuego el tacto de la piel de Kurt contra la suya era lo único que le parecía imprescindible.

Kurt no lo besó hasta que la cama de dos plazas estuvo completamente despejada y rehecha hasta la obsesiva prolijidad que lo caracterizaba. Se besaron y cayeron sobre la cama como habían hecho tantas otras veces antes, pero esta vez era distinto y no sólo porque Blaine sentía que tenía los sentidos tan agudizados que podría llegar a morirse solo de la sensación de piel contra piel. _Era_ distinto, y se _sentía_ distinto, y Blaine estaba seguro de que Kurt lo sentía y lo sabía también, porque fue la primera vez desde que habían dejado de ser un par de adolescentes demasiado nerviosos y demasiado entusiasmados que no reían mientras hacían el amor.

Cuando Kurt se marchó cinco horas después para tomar su vuelo, Blaine se quedó en el departamento, porque sabía que sería incapaz de dejarlo marchar sin romper a llorar, y no quería que esa fuera la última imagen que Kurt tuviera de él.

Rachel lo encontró dos horas y media después al volver del aeropuerto, sentado en la misma exacta posición en la que Kurt lo había dejado, llorando aún a intervalos regulares cada vez que algo lo hacía pensar en Kurt, lo que sucedía aproximadamente cada treinta segundos, murmurando incoherencias y obsesionado con el sentimiento de derrota que ya sentía amargo en los labios, porque a fin de cuentas no lo habían hecho funcionar.

* * *

><em><strong>The breath before the kiss<br>and the fear before the flames  
>Have you ever felt this way?<strong>_

**14**

- ¿No te parece de mala educación irte sin un café?

Blaine voltea y ve a Kurt completamente vestido apoyado en el marco de la puerta, sonriendo.

- No tengo ni idea de cuál es la etiqueta en estos casos. Es pasado el mediodía, no quisiera estar abusando de tu hospitalidad.

Se miran a los ojos por unos instantes, y Kurt arquea una ceja, y Blaine podría jurar que lo oye susurrar por lo bajo _¿Estos casos?_

- Vamos, traje de Roma una máquina de café que te matará de envidia de solo verla.

Se sienta en la mesa de la cocina de Kurt mientras él pone a funcionar la máquina de café, y es verdad, es una bonita máquina, aunque Blaine verdaderamente no sepa mucho de café más que lo que tiene que ver con aromas, y con gustos, y con las sensaciones que le provoca. Se aclara la garganta e intenta comenzar una conversación, no porque el silencio sea incómodo, sino porque le da la falsa ilusión de que es el silencio de antes, y ese es un lujo que Blaine no se puede permitir.

- ¿Cómo te sienta de nuevo la Gran Manzana? ¿Has vuelto hace mucho?

Kurt deposita dos tazas de café en la mesa y se sienta en la silla enfrentada a la suya.

- Tres meses. Y no importa cuánto ame París, Blaine: Nueva York siempre será mi lugar en el mundo.

- ¿Tres meses? Wow. Pensé que habrías llegado hace más tiempo.

Kurt arquea una ceja.

- ¿Por qué lo dices?

Blaine mira a su alrededor y se da cuenta de que sí, en la cocina hay pequeños detalles que denotan que ese es el lugar en el que Kurt vive, pero que la sensación que tuvo antes de caminar por la casa y sentir que se ahogaba en la esencia de Kurt no fue tanto por los detalles: fue más bien por la _energía_ de Kurt, que rebosa en cada ambiente de la casa, no tanto porque ese es el lugar en el que Kurt vive, si no porque ese es el lugar en el que Kurt _quiere_ vivir.

- Por nada en particular.

Se quedan en silencio, y el silencio entre ellos no ha sido nunca incómodo, ni siquiera el mismo día en el que se conocieron, pero Blaine no puede evitar retorcerse en su silla. Kurt apoya la taza de café a medio tomar en la mesa y suspira.

- Blaine, ¿podemos hablar del _enorme elefante _en la habitación?

Blaine no puede evitar pensar en todas las veces en las que Kurt ha tenido relación con esa expresión, y siempre ha sido en referencia a la sexualidad de alguien- la suya propia, la de Santana, otros casos en la historia-, y no puede evitar reírse, porque definitivamente no es el caso, pero a la vez se pregunta qué tan en evidencia lo dejará el hecho de que se acuerde de todas y cada una.

- Podemos, Kurt, sea cual sea el enorme elefante, porque yo definitivamente no lo veo, y ahora tengo miedo de ir por la vida con algo verdaderamente ridículo, y que soy incapaz de ver, porque no soy lo suficientemente inteligente, o algo así…

- Solo tú eres capaz de hacer una referencia literaria y que a la vez sea increíblemente infantil, Blaine.

Kurt sonríe, y en su voz hay algo que _destila_ cariño, y en ese momento Blaine se muere de ganas de inclinarse sobre la mesa y tomarle la mano y decirle que lo ha extrañado horrores, pero sabe que no tendría nunca la fuerza necesaria para hacerlo, y que Kurt no lo haría porque es Kurt, no importa cuánto se hayan tocado a lo largo de los años, y lo muy desnudos que se hayan visto la noche anterior.

- Espero que eso sea algo bueno.

- Es algo tuyo y punto.- Kurt toma un sorbo de café antes de contra-atacar.- ¿Qué se supone que estamos haciendo aquí, Blaine?

Blaine se queda boquiabierto y estupefacto, porque nunca se hubiera esperado que Kurt tocara el tema tan descaradamente. No es que Blaine no sepa que Kurt no tiene pelos en la lengua; quizás es simplemente falta de costumbre, y cuánta falta le había hecho ese soplo de aire fresco en todos los aspectos de su vida. Sin embargo, en cuanto se da cuenta de la patética imagen que debe estar dando, cierra la boca y agacha la mirada, porque la única desventaja de que haya sido Kurt quien se haya animado a traer el tema a colación es que el que tiene que responder es _él_, y definitivamente_ no puede_ responder él.

- Nunca pensé que fueras a volver de París.

Siente la intensa mirada de Kurt clavada en su nuca, pero es incapaz de encontrar la fuerza suficiente para mirarlo a los ojos.

- _Paris c'est ne pas vraiment Paris sans tu._

Y Blaine sabe solo un puñado de palabras en francés, todas las ha aprendido de Kurt, y son todas inútiles en estos casos, porque un tercio son tonterías prácticas como dar los buenos días o preguntar por un baño, y los otros dos tercios no está muy seguro de que fuese muy correcto pronunciarlos a la luz del sol, porque Kurt sólo se ponía vocal en francés en la cama o cuando quería insultar a alguien de forma realmente imaginativa. Piensa si dos años en Paris, hablando _freaking francés_ a diario habrán cambiado esas costumbres y siente un ramalazo de nostalgia y de desesperación.

Pero Blaine no necesita saber francés para entender el sentimiento, porque a fin de cuentas siempre ha sabido leer a Kurt mejor que nadie sin necesidad de palabras. Sin el alcohol y el deseo nublándole la mente como la noche anterior, Blaine conoce todas las inflexiones y los tonos de la voz de Kurt, y sabe sin necesidad de mirarlo a los ojos ni de entender del todo las palabras que Kurt se está tirando a la piscina, que está poniendo las cartas sobre la mesa sin tener la menor idea de a qué decidirá jugar Blaine. Y es algo tan absolutamente Kurt que a Blaine le duele el pecho, porque desea y porque extraña, y porque Kurt tiene ese efecto en él de dejarlo sin aliento, pero también de despertar el remordimiento y la vocecita ácida en el fondo de su mente que le recuerda que, una vez más, fue incapaz de tener la valentía que hace falta para ser quien ponga las cartas sobre la mesa sin tener nada sobre seguro.

Inhala profundo e intenta alejar a la vocecita de su mente, porque ha logrado controlarla con los años, pero no cree que vaya a poder callarla nunca del todo, pero lo que importa es que está con Kurt, y cuando está con Kurt, él importa más que cualquier cosa, incluso más que la vocecita ácida y la culpa que en general suelen determinar el rumbo de su vida con mano de hierro.

Si no tiene el coraje para poner las cartas sobre la mesa el primero, lo mínimo que puede hacer es ser justo y no jugar sucio una vez que Kurt ya las ha mostrado.

- Yo no hago relaciones de una noche, Kurt.

- Lo sé.- Responde Kurt sonriendo, y Blaine está ya a medio pensamiento de cómo va a matar a Rachel por no poder mantener cerrada su preciosa boca, cuando Kurt agrega:- Siempre me imaginé que no podrías; quieres demasiado, te entregas demasiado como para poder dormir cada noche con una persona distinta.

Y no es que Blaine esté esperando exactamente un _Yo tampoco hago relaciones de una noche_ de parte de Kurt, porque la verdad es que no va con el carácter de Kurt, no cree que sea cierto y tampoco sería justo esperar que fuese cierto, pero igual duele un poco. Y Blaine no es una persona celosa, pero no puede evitar sentirse ligeramente mareado ante la idea ineludible de otros hombres acostándose con Kurt- ¿Y cuántos? ¿Y cuáles? ¿Y por qué? ¿Y alguno de ellos habrá podido darse cuenta del tesoro, de la luz personificada a la que estaban sosteniendo entre los brazos? ¿Alguno de ellos habría podido pulsar todas las cuerdas y apretar todos los botones correctos en el cuerpo de Kurt para hacerlo vibrar de la forma que Blaine había aprendido pacientemente durante años de prueba y error, de secretos a media luz, de descubrir un mundo juntos y, sobre todo, de inmenso deseo de conseguir aprenderlo?

No sabe si lo peor es el sentimiento ligeramente desagradable en la boca de su estómago o la certeza aplastante de que no tiene ningún derecho de sentirlo.

- Nunca sería capaz de esperar de ti algo que no puedes darme, Blaine. Y, seamos sinceros: ni aún intentándolo nuestra relación podría restringirse a una sola noche. Siempre terminaríamos volviendo buscando por más.

A Blaine se le seca la boca y se le corta la respiración porque una vez más Kurt ha empujado las revelaciones un paso más allá, y la cabeza le da vueltas, y cuando se levantó esa mañana y entró en pánico, esta situación rankeaba muy bajo dentro de todas las posibles que pasaron por su mente.

- Pero, Blaine, sí esto no es lo que esperabas, si no es lo que quieres, si estás conociendo a alguien o lo que sea… _está bien_. No voy a decir que no voy a estar decepcionado, porque nunca te he mentido, y no voy a empezar ahora, pero está bien. No te estoy exigiendo nada.

Y eso… eso definitivamente es demasiado, porque eso es lo que Kurt Hummel hace: desear con cada inhalación y con cada exhalación, desear tanto que cada célula de su cuerpo _vibra_ solo de anticipación; pero eso es también a lo que Kurt Hummel está acostumbrado: a recibir un no por respuesta, a ser rechazado simplemente porque es _fácil_.

Pero Blaine no maneja bien el ser rechazado, y maneja mucho peor el rechazar, y es incapaz de ser la causa del dolor de Kurt si puede evitarlo. Y no hay que dejar de lado todo lo que desea esto. _Oh, por dios, cómo lo desea._

Así que se levanta de la mesa, y está a punto de volcar la taza de café, y Kurt lo mira con ojos grandes y vulnerables, y parece mucho más joven de los ventisiete años que tiene, pero Blaine lleva cuatro años esperando este momento- no sólo volver a besar a Kurt, porque ha hecho mucho más que eso la noche anterior, si no volver a besar a Kurt como forma de decirle_ Es imposible no quererte en la misma forma en la que espero que todavía me quieras _-, así que simplemente se acerca a él, se inclina y lo besa. Lo besa y es tan parecido y tan diferente a la primera vez, porque no llevan uniformes, y Blaine ya no usa gel en el pelo, y huele a sudor y a sexo y a Kurt, y las manos ya no se aferran a las mejillas y a los suéteres porque necesitan aferrarse a algo y esos son los únicos lugares seguros, las manos se conocen y se adoran, las lenguas se reconocen y la sensación de la piel de los labios de Kurt contra los suyos es el mayor sentimiento de pertenencia que Blaine ha tenido nunca. Pero aún así, las manos de los dos tiemblan, y cuando se separan se miran a los ojos dos instantes, y vuelven a arremeter el uno contra el otro con pasión y con deseo, con ansias de más y con la súplica silenciosa de que ese momento no termine jamás. Blaine definitivamente puede apreciar los paralelismos.

Pero no tienen diecisiete años y definitivamente no es su primer beso, así que se levantan tambaleantes, y a Blaine nunca le ha importado menos que se le enfríe una taza de café, y tambaleantes llegan al cuarto de Kurt ya a medio vestir. No dejan de besarse ni un segundo mientras caen enredados en la cama, y también es parecido y es distinto a la noche anterior, pero Blaine no tiene tiempo ni fuerza de voluntad para pensar en esos paralelismos, porque bueno, _porque_.

_Espero que estés preparado para que te devuelva el favor de anoche_, susurra Kurt en su oído, y Blaine sabe que aún tienen muchas cosas de que hablar, porque ha pasado muchísima agua bajo el puente, y nada es tan sencillo como la primera vez, y tampoco lo desea, pero de eso puede ocuparse después. Mucho después.

Porque, a fin de cuentas, ocuparse de Kurt siempre siempre ha sido su prioridad.

* * *

><p><em><strong>There you are<br>Sitting in the garden  
>Clutching my coffee<strong>_

**2** Blaine Anderson sabía perfectamente que si algo no le salía natural a Kurt Hummel- además de tocar a la gente- ese algo era disculparse.

Blaine no estaba seguro de si era porque Kurt era testarudo y cabeza dura o porque a lo largo de su vida siempre se había visto envuelto en solo dos clases de conflictos: aquellos en los que no había una disculpa de por medio- Karofksy, Santana, los choques generales con el Señor Schuester o el Glee Club-, o aquellos que le acontecían con gente que lo quería demasiado como para no pedirle perdón- su padre, Finn, Rachel, Mercedes.

Blaine mismo no sabía cuánto más hubiera podido aguantar sin ir _él_ a pedirle perdón, así que no podía culparlos a los demás: la idea de perder la oportunidad de estar con Kurt, con todo lo bueno que eso representaba en su vida, simplemente por un tema de orgullo, se veía simplemente ridícula cuando no era considerada con la mente caliente.

Pero como sabía que para Kurt no era sencillo disculparse, había huido inmediatamente al baño luego del… bueno, luego del _incidente_ con Rachel, al ver por el rabillo del ojo a Kurt sentado en su mesa de costumbre. Kurt no iba a disculparse, y Blaine necesitaba un golpe de agua fría y cinco minutos para respirar y asumir que lo de Rachel estaba terminado- y las emociones y el caos que eso había generado en su cabeza durante la última semana habrían necesitado un largo punto y aparte para ser correctamente explicados- y empezar la reconstrucción de su vida como había sido antes de ese debacle. Añorando la presencia de una mujer en su vida solo porque veía el efecto increíble que tenían Rachel y Mercedes en la vida de Kurt, prestando atención a partes iguales a lo deportivo y a lo atlético cuando miraba un partido de football, cuidándose de no tocar demasiado a nadie que no fuese Kurt en los ensayos de los Warblers, no porque los chicos alguna vez se hubieran quejado o lo hubieran mirado con mala cara, porque de hecho nunca lo había hecho, sino porque era lo que correspondía, y ellos tenían derecho a su prerrogativa de no tenerlo todo el día pegado a ellos como pegatina, y además él tenía a Kurt para satisfacer su intensa necesidad de contacto físico, pese a que al principio Kurt se hubiese puesto rígido e incómodo cada vez que Blaine lo tocaba (pero esa era otra historia que también hubiera merecido su propio punto y aparte). Y, por supuesto, volver a Kurt, por el simple hecho de que Kurt era… bueno, _Kurt_.

Mirándolo en retrospectiva, Blaine se diría que había sido bastante estúpido de su parte no darse cuenta de lo que estaba pasándole cuando aún en los momentos en los que todavía no entendía del todo lo que sentía por Rachel sabía que perder a Kurt era un precio demasiado alto que no estaba dispuesto a pagar.

Al salir del baño se dirigió directamente a la mesa donde Kurt estaba sentado, porque cuanto antes sacará la tensión de su organismo, tanto mejor, y de todos modos Rachel se había ido, y no había guardado su lugar en la fila. Sin embargo, resultó ser una decisión acertada, porque en cuanto se acercó a la mesa lo suficiente pudo ver que sobre ella había un vaso de café con su nombre. No pudo evitar sonreír.

Se sentó en el asiento enfrentado al de Kurt, y apenas tomó el vaso entre las manos para calentarse los dedos, ni siquiera había empezado a abrir la boca para comenzar a hablar que Kurt lo sorprendió.

- Lo siento, Blaine, realmente lo siento.- ¿Blaine había dicho ya que a Kurt no le resultaba sencillo pedir disculpas? Porque wow. _Wow_.- Que yo lo considere estúpido o irracional, o producto de los delirios del alcohol, y que piense que solamente va a generar decepción y confusión, tanto para ti como para las mujeres que utilices en tu camino, no me da excusas para no permitirte… _experimentar_, o como quieras llamarlo. Soy tu amigo, tendría que haberte apoyado en tu decisión y lo siento.

Blaine no pudo evitar sentir una enorme ola de alivio en el pecho, no sólo porque sabía lo que debía estarle costando a Kurt hacer esa declaración, si no porque eso sonaba a que Kurt no deseaba tirarlo debajo de las ruedas de un ómnibus, y era aliviador saberlo porque, bueno, Kurt podía llegar a ser bastante escalofriante. Estiró el brazo sobre la mesa, lo tomó de la mano y le dio un apretón.

- Disculpas aceptadas. Y creo que corresponde que me disculpe yo también: Rachel es tu amiga y yo tendría que haber sido más sensible.- No dijo con qué ni por qué, porque la declaración de Kurt de solo unas semanas atrás aún pendía sobre ellos como una espada. Blaine había estado muy preocupado sobre que llegara a volverse una mancha en su relación, que pudiese hacer que todo se volviese incómodo (que _él _pudiese hacer que _Kurt_ estuviese incómodo, por Dios). Pero Kurt había jugado limpia y honestamente y no había vuelto a hacer ninguna mención al respecto, y Blaine se había cuidado muy bien de no empujar su suerte.- Creo que los dos sobre-reaccionamos, y yo fui cruel sin necesidad, y no hablamos las cosas lo suficiente: todo sale mejor cuando lo hablamos. Prométeme que a partir de ahora hablaremos antes de tomar cualquier decisión o dejarnos impresionar con lo que sea.- Y acompañó el pedido con otro apretón de su mano.

Kurt sonrío, y Blaine no pudo evitar sentirse estúpidamente orgulloso, porque hacer sonreír a Kurt Hummel tampoco era tarea sencilla para cualquiera.

- No puedo prometerte que no vaya a enojarme contigo, Blaine. No puedo prometerte que no vaya a considerar estúpidas tus decisiones y que no te vaya a poner los ojos en blanco, porque sinceramente te lo mereces y a menudo, pero si hay algo que puedo prometerte, es que siempre voy a estar dispuesto a escucharte, y voy a hacer el esfuerzo de tratar de decirte lo que sea que se me pase por la cabeza.

Blaine le devolvió la sonrisa, agradecido. No podía saber en ese momento que acababan de fundar los cimientos para que su relación _siempre_ funcionase.

- ¿Puedo tomarme este café? Porque sería una pena que se enfriase.

_- Blaine._

**_Calling me sugar  
>You called me sugar<em>**

**15**

- ¿Qué demonios se supone que estamos haciendo?

- Yo creí que estábamos besándonos, pero si tienes que preguntármelo, claramente hay algo que no estoy haciendo bien.

Kurt tiene que ahogar una risa, pero aún así se separa, ignorando el prominente puchero en la cara de Blaine.

- Iba a decirte que parecíamos _adolescentes_ besándose, pero ahora me doy cuenta de que hubiera sido un comentario completamente inapropiado. Me había olvidado de que tienes _quince_ y _nunca_ vas a crecer.

Blaine se aferra a él descaradamente, y Kurt no puede evitar acariciarle los rulos libres y despeinados.

- Y tendré quince para siempre, así que tendrás que hacerte cargo de mí y cuidarme y quererme.

Y Blaine sabe que quizás es un comentario arriesgado para hacer cuando hace menos de veinticuatro horas que se re-encontraron, pero es tan difícil reprimir lo que piensa cuando está recostado en el sofá de la sala de Kurt, y el peso del cuerpo de Kurt sobre el suyo se siente como mil niveles de _genial_. Para su sorpresa, en lugar de mostrarse incómodo, nervioso o molesto, Kurt le acaricia la mejilla y lo mira directo a los ojos.

- Quiero llevarte a cenar esta noche. Una cena como dios manda. O no como dios manda, porque a mí no me manda nadie, y menos un dios que no existe. Pero tú me entiendes. Es una expresión. La cena no. El ofrecimiento de cena es muy, muy real.

Blaine no ha tenido la oportunidad de ver a Kurt así de nervioso… bueno,_ nunca_, en realidad, pero siendo generosos, desde que tenía diecisiete años, _quizás_. Levanta apenas el torso hasta encontrar sus labios y lo besa firmemente, y quizás se estén comportando tontamente y como dos adolescentes, pero hace años que Blaine no sentía la alegría tan chispeante que el pecho hasta casi le duele, así que puede tomarse un rato para disfrutarlo, que tiempo para ser adultos siempre les va a quedar.

- ¿Puedo decirte que sí pero que no?

- ¿Qué se supone que significa eso?

- Quiero cenar contigo. Pero no quiero salir.- _No aún, no todavía. Deja que seas solo mío por un ratito más aunque sea. Si puede ser, para siempre._- ¿Es mucha molestia si comemos aquí en tu casa?- Se rasca la cabeza, nerviosamente, porque es Kurt, joder, es _su_ Kurt, pero durante cuatro años no fue su Kurt, y las cosas son tan terriblemente diferentes, y Blaine aún no está seguro de dónde están los límites entre lo que puede pedir y lo que es empujar su suerte.

- ¿Quieres que cocine?

- Si no es mucha molestia.

- Nada es mucha molestia si con eso puedo evitar ingerir las toneladas de grasas saturadas y calorías que contiene cualquier comida que pudiéramos pedir hecha. Mis caderas tienen tendencia a parecer peras, así que no les quiero dar ninguna ayuda adicional. Tengo veintisiete años, en cualquier momento me van a empezar a salir arrugas y que quien sea que piense lo contrario espere sentado si no cree que voy a luchar a brazo partido hasta las últimas consecuencias.

Blaine no puede evitar el ataque compulsivo de risa. No importa cuántos años hayan pasado, ni cuánto tiempo llevasen separados: Kurt sigue siendo Kurt en la máxima expresión de esa palabra maravillosa, y Blaine no podría estar más agradecido por eso.

- Supongo que debería ir hasta mi departamento a bañarme y cambiarme de ropa.- Dice cuando el ataque de risa cesa finalmente.

Se miran a los ojos durante un instante, y Blaine se pregunta si por la cabeza de Kurt estarán pasando las mismas ideas que pasan por la suya. Kurt abre la boca, y Blaine aprieta las manos en puños, y espera que Kurt le diga: _Báñate en mi ducha_, y _Ponte mi ropa_ y, _Por favor no te vayas_, pero en su lugar Kurt dice:

- Me parece bien, ¿Dos horas te acomoda bien?

Y Blaine asiente con la cabeza, no sólo porque dos horas son tiempo de sobra para ir hasta su departamento, darse una ducha, ponerse algo presentable y volver, sino también porque es lo correcto, no hay que empujar los límites demasiado, demasiado pronto, y Blaine está seguro de que eso va a ser lo más difícil de toda esta relación. 

Esa misma noche, en la cama de Kurt, es Blaine quien interrumpe los besos lánguidos y apacibles que suelen suceder al sexo.

- ¿Qué demonios se supone que estamos haciendo?

Kurt se ríe antes de contestarle.

- Yo creí que estábamos besándonos, pero si tienes que preguntármelo, claramente hay algo que no estoy haciendo bien.

Blaine niega con la cabeza, porque aprecia la referencia, pero está hablando muy en serio.

- No, Kurt. Me refiero a _esto_.- Y señala a la habitación con un gesto amplio, y quizás no sea muy claro, pero está seguro de que Kurt lo ha entendido, porque se incorpora sobre su codo y lo mira con ojos intensos y no responde lo políticamente correcto, pero su respuesta no es menos de lo que Blaine esperaba que fuera.

- Esto es lo que queramos que sea, Blaine.

Blaine apoya una mano sobre el pecho de Kurt y la piel es húmeda y fría, y siente el latido de su corazón resonando contra su palma.

- ¿Y qué es lo que queremos que sea?

- No es lo mismo, Blaine. No es como si nunca nos hubiésemos separado, pero tampoco podemos hacer borrón y cuenta nueva y olvidar que antes nos quisimos. No es simple, pero solo es complicado si queremos hacerlo complicado.

Blaine se incorpora y le besa el hueco donde el cuello se convierte en hombro, y Kurt cierra los ojos y ronronea de placer.

- Sabes que podría volver a enamorarme de ti en menos de lo que se tarda en decirlo.

Y ya está, le ha dicho el sentimiento que lleva toda la tarde atragantado en la garganta, y quizás haya sido estúpido, pero siempre han sido sinceros el uno con el otro, y no es el momento adecuado para empezar a deshonrar la norma.

- Pero eso es precisamente lo que quiero: que vuelvas a enamorarte. No soy la misma persona, y seguramente no eres la misma persona, y la situación no es la misma, y no podemos volver a caer en la vida de antes como si nada hubiera pasado nunca. Tenemos nuevos límites, y nuevos gustos, y nueva vida, y tenemos que conocernos y acostumbrarnos a eso, y no podemos desempolvar el viejo amor, Blaine. El amor hay que construirlo de nuevo.

- Volvería a construirlo mil veces si hiciera falta, Kurt.

Kurt se pasa la lengua por el labio superior y sonríe.

- Lo sé. Por eso es que me molesto en volver a intentar construirlo contigo.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Have you ever wished<br>for an endless night?  
>Lassoed the moon and the stars<br>and pulled that rope tight**_

**5**

- Quiero que sepas que estoy completamente arrepentido de lo que pasó el miércoles.

- Blaine, es la tercera vez que lo dices en media hora. Lo entendí, ¿está bien? No es necesario que vuelvas a disculparte.

Blaine restregó la nariz contra el hueco del cuello de Kurt, en el punto exacto en el que se intensificaban el aroma de la colonia de Kurt y el aroma propio de su piel.

- No podría vivir con la sensación de que estás haciendo esto por culpa de Sebastian o… o por mi culpa, Kurt. No quiero que hagas esto porque te sientas presionado.

- Blaine, ¿realmente crees que alguien o alguien podrían influir en lo que hago o quiero hacer? No seas ridículo. Si lo estoy haciendo es porque quiero, y creo que tú lo quieres también. Porque tú lo quieres también, ¿no?

Y fue en ese momento que se vislumbro la pequeña brecha de inseguridad que Kurt se esmeraba tanto en esconder. Blaine se inclinó y lo besó largamente, acariciando sus caderas con los pulgares.

- Mil veces sí.

Kurt se separó del abrazo estrecho sonriendo y se quitó ceremoniosamente el chaleco negro y la camisa blanca, que fueron a parar sobre una silla, contrariamente a la remera y la musculosa que había estado vistiendo Blaine, que habían hecho relaciones amistosas con la alfombra de su cuarto. Un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de Blaine, porque no era ni de cerca la primera vez que estaban tendidos lado a lado en la cama, y tampoco era la primera vez que veía el torso desnudo de Kurt, pero todas las veces anteriores habían sido por razones circunstanciales, nunca con el verdadero propósito de que Blaine lo _viese_ desnudo. El solo pensamiento le erizaba el vello de los brazos.

Lo tomó entre los brazos, y la sensación de la piel pálida y suave de Kurt contra la suya era completamente deliciosa. Se besaron una y otra y otra vez, dejando que las manos recorrieran el terreno inexplorado, que los besos se volvieran cada vez más ansiosos y desordenados y Blaine hasta se tomó el atrevimiento de desplazar hacia abajo sus manos que descansaban en las caderas de Kurt y darle un pequeño apretón al trasero de Kurt- y nadie podría haberlo culpado, porque _esos malditos pantalones_ ajustados que Kurt solía vestir desde el día en que se habían conocido- y se ganó un gemido ahogado en recompensa que no podría haberlo hecho sentir más orgulloso.

Giraron y giraron en la cama, sin dejar nunca de besarse y sin despegar las manos de la piel del otro, y se dijeron incoherencias y pequeños secretos al oído, y en el momento en que Kurt bajó una mano temblorosa con claras intenciones de desabotonarle los jeans, Blaine lo interrumpió no porque no deseaba que lo hiciera- que el diablo se lo llevase si había algo que deseaba _más_ en ese momento- sino para tomarlo de las mejillas y hacer que Kurt lo mirase a los ojos.

- No sabes lo agradecido que estoy de que el miércoles no me hicieras caso. No sabes lo agradecido que estoy de tener este momento contigo. No sabes lo agradecido que estoy de tenerte conmigo,_ punto_. Daría lo que fuese por hacer que esto sea especial para ti.

Fue Kurt quien lo interrumpió con un beso en esa ocasión, y aparentemente sus labios estaban polarizados y se atraían irremediablemente o algo, porque fue necesaria una buena proporción de tiempo besándose hasta que Kurt volvió a hablar.

- Para los dos, Blaine, para los dos. Que sea especial para los dos.

Blaine se ahorró su comentario de que si Kurt estaba cómodo él estaría cómodo, y de que si para Kurt era especial para él sería especial, porque no era el momento para que Kurt lo mirara reprobatoriamente y comenzara a despedazar sus inseguridades. Para eso ya tendrían tiempo, y en ese preciso momento, Blaine no podría desear nada menos que algo que le dispersara la atención de la extensión de piel que tenía por delante para recorrer y memorizar, de las maravillas que Kurt estaba demostrándole que podía hacer con las manos y de su boca húmeda y firme en todos los lugares correctos en su cuello, su barbilla, sus hombros.

- ¿Podemos quedarnos así todo la vida?- Preguntó Blaine con los ojos cerrados, rozando su nariz contra la de Kurt en un beso esquimal y manteniendo su mano aferrada a la muñeca de Kurt, porque no estaba listo para dejarlo ir tan pronto, sin importar que hubieran debido desenredarse y ponerse de pie para limpiarse y ponerse algo de ropa, porque no habían superado aún la vergüenza de la desnudez.

- Toda la vida no, yo tengo que ganar mínimo un Tony, y no puedo privar al mundo de mi exquisito sentido de la moda, y tú tienes que seguir iluminando el mundo con tu sonrisa y educar a cientos de niños en el arte de la música y de la tolerancia y la bondad y de seguir los sueños, y esas cosas bonitas en las que crees. Así que toda la vida no, pero sí por esta noche.

- Mientras me prometas que no será la única noche, creo que puedo vivir con eso.

Kurt le acarició la pantorrilla con la planta del pie.

- Siempre nos quedará otra noche como esta, Blaine. _Siempre._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Have you ever held your breath<br>and asked yourself,  
>"Will it ever get better than tonight?"?<strong>_

**17**

Blaine sabe que si a Kurt le preguntaran qué más podría pedir de la vida en un momento preciso, Kurt tendría muchas respuestas posibles, algunas en serio y otras no tanto- que su jefa tuviese más que sólo dos neuronas haciendo sinapsis; que Elizabeth aceptase sus sugerencias de ropa sin fruncir el entrecejo, porque t_iene cuatro años, mi dios, si no acepta mis sugerencias ahora, cuando tenga quince se vestirá con una bolsa de arpillera, Blaine, y creo que podría llegar a morirme_; que su padre y Carole viviesen más cerca de Nueva York, a ser posible, a una cuadra de ellos; que Rachel sentase cabeza de una maldita vez; que Santana dejase de hacer comentarios despectivos sobre él cada vez que lo ve, porque sabe que Blaine la adora, y él ha aprendido a querer mucho a Valerie con el tiempo, y sabe que los dos no dejan de abogar nunca en su favor, pero que se sepa que él está sorteando una cachetada, y Santana tiene todos los números; que… bueno, _algo_ sobre Blaine, dependiendo de la situación y el momento, pero siempre hay _algo _que querría cambiar de Blaine.

Si a él le preguntaran que más podría pedir de la vida en ese preciso momento, sonreiría como un estúpido y haría que el interrogador pusiese los ojos en blanco, exasperado- porque en su mente ese interrogador se parece curiosamente a Kurt-, porque sería evidente que la respuesta es _nada_, y sería incluso peor poder leerlo en sus ojos y en su sonrisa que escuchar la respuesta en si misma.

Pero la verdad es que Blaine nunca ha pedido demasiado de la vida.

Cuando era chico, quizás lo único que hubiera podido pedirle era un piano, su música, el poder complacer a sus padres, un poco de amor.

Con el correr de los años, sin embargo, esos mismos pedidos habían ido mutando progresivamente: a la música se le había sumado la necesidad de poder enseñar música, de compartir, y enriquecerse, de dejar una marca, de hacer un cambio; habían aparecido primero los Warblers, y luego ND, y Santana, y Quinn, y Rachel, y toda esa gente maravillosa a la que quería conservar y celebrar al máximo; el concepto abstracto del amor había adoptado el tacto y el aroma de Kurt; la opinión de sus padres había comenzado a importarle cada vez menos, aunque habían sido necesarios un par de buen sacudones de parte de Kurt y años de terapia para poder aceptarlo.

Incluso había habido una época de su vida en la que sólo había pedido no despertarse agitado en medio de la noche y palpar a su lado en la cama, buscando el cuerpo caliente de Kurt para encontrar solo la sábana fría. Sólo había pedido poder encontrar alguien que lo quisiera simplemente un poco, lo suficiente como para desear que el sentimiento fuese reciproco. Solo había pedido algo, lo que fuese, que lograse distraerlo y entretenerlo lo suficiente como para no acordarse de Kurt durante un día completo.

La vida, en cambio, le habría traído a Kurt de regreso, más maduro y más curtido, pero también más dulce y más agradecido, dispuesto a arremangarse- pero sin arrugarse la ropa, por supuesto- y poner manos a la obra para sacar adelante un amor que Blaine no estaba seguro si era una nueva versión del viejo amor, o un amor completamente nuevo, pero que realmente no importaba, porque era _amor_, y con eso bastaba.

La vida le había permitido mantener siempre cerca a Santana, que lo obligaba a mantenerse atento y siempre en guardia; a Quinn, que lo obligaba a mantener los pies en la tierra y era la única capaz de advertirle que estaba siendo ridículo sin que se ofendiese; a Rachel, que no era ni más ni menos que un rayo de sol en su vida.

La vida le había permitido mantener contacto con los Warblers, y con los restantes miembros de New Directions, e intercambiar abrazos y sonrisas cada vez que se encontraba con cualquiera de ellos en cualquier lugar, y darle ese sentimiento cálido de pertenencia y comprensión, que lo consolaba con la idea de que siempre, en algún lado, habría alguien que se preocuparía por él.

La vida le había permitido estudiar la carrera que lo motivaba, y conseguir un empleo en el que los lápices no eran usados primariamente como armas, y estar rodeado de música y de gente que la amaba con la misma intensidad y el mismo sentimiento que él, y el sólo llegar a la universidad cada mañana provocaba que lo invadiera una sensación de satisfacción.

La vida le había dado a Elizabeth, que había llegado a su vida con solo seis meses de edad, y su salud frágil, y sus ojos penetrantes y hermosos, y ya un terrible historial de abandono y dolor, y Blaine y Kurt no habían podido evitar enamorarse de ella a la primera mirada. La vida le había dado la posibilidad de luchar a brazo partido contra el dolor y el abandono, y poder volver a poner una luz en sus ojos, y quizás nunca le ganara al asma, pero al menos siempre estaría atento y preparado para darle un abrazo, porque él y ella sabían que no había mejor remedio que ese para un broncoespasmo, y por eso dejaban que fuese el pobre Kurt el que lidiara con las medicinas y las mascarillas.

La vida le había dado la posibilidad de poder llegar a su casa- _su_ casa, _suya_, suya y de Kurt- un viernes por la tarde, y simplemente recostarse contra el marco de la puerta, y observar a su esposo- su _esposo_, ¿que tan genial era eso?- y a su hija- _su hija, joder_- recortando telas para vestidos de muñecas, Kurt cosiéndolas con dedos rápidos y ágiles, manteniendo las agujas de a varias en la boca para que estuviesen lejos del alcance de la nena, Elizabeth pegando los trozos de tela con cola y engrapadora, opinando los dos sobre cada pieza terminada como si fuese a ir directo a la pasarela, los dos con los mismos ojos críticos y las mismas cejas alzadas. Blaine estaba seguro de que nunca podría amarlos más de lo que los amaba en ese momento.

Y entonces Kurt lo ve por el rabillo del ojo, y le da la bienvenida con una sonrisa, y Elizabeth corre a abrazarse a sus piernas- bueno, a su cintura, no es que Blaine haya crecido mucho con los años- y él la alza en brazos, y le pregunta por su día, y ella le contesta efusivamente, mitad con gestos y mitad con palabras de más de tres sílabas, y quizás no es hija biológica de ninguno de los dos, quizás no la hayan visto nacer, pero se parece tanto a él mismo y a Kurt que no puede ser otra cosa que una maravilla.

Blaine inclina la cabeza para recibir un beso casto en los labios de parte de Kurt, y se intercambian a Elizabeth de brazos para que Blaine pueda ir a cambiarse de ropa, y lavarse las manos, y ponerse confortable, y mientras los ve marcharse tarareando los Beatles- _los Beatles_-, Blaine se pasa una mano por el rostro y pone la sonrisa idiota que quiere decir _nada_, porque, realmente, ¿qué más se supone que podría pedirle a la vida

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Lean, sueñen, escriban, amen, bailen, sonrían<strong>**

**Estrella**


End file.
